Miss Maywater and the Dogstar
by SiriuslyFanatical
Summary: What will the sexgod of Gryffindor do when he falls for the quiet girl with more problems than he could have imagined? And how long will they last? SBOC
1. What Do You Think?

**CHAPTER ONE: What Do You Think?**

Holly Maywater was a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a particularly quiet student who had few friends and was not often seen in the company of anyone, or even in the common rooms at all. She couldn't be said to be a disagreeable or unattractive girl with her beautiful copper curls that hung gracefully down her back and framed her face. Her eyes were a radiant blue and her build was just slightly stocky.

Holly tended to spend her afternoons and evenings in the company of her textbooks and, to her amazement during second year (when this habit begun) spent the late nights in the company of the singularly most sought after wizard in Hogwarts – Sirius Black. Holly and Sirius had become acquaintances through being the self-dubbed 'Insomniacs of Gryffindor'. The two would sit in front of the fire late at night and talk about anything that came to mind until they were tired enough to go to sleep. It was a silent agreement not to ask why the other couldn't sleep.

Holly enjoyed her late evenings with Sirius. They seemed to always cheer each other up. However, Holly did not always get on with Sirius' friends. This was because Peter Pettigrew had taken a dislike to her as far back as her first year. In fact all of Holly's most noticeable traits had something to do with Pettigrew. These included: quietness, lack of trust in others, lack of self-esteem and the over abundance of jeans and t-shirts in her wardrobe.

Holly was now sitting on the grass outside Hogwarts castle peering up at the night sky. She never really saw anything new, but Holly often wondered that if she found something new, maybe she would be accepted at Hogwarts. Either way, Holly thought that the night sky was the most beautiful and mystical thing in the world.

On the other side of the grounds, Sirius Black, Gryffindor beater and one quarter of the infamous Marauders, had just broken up with his latest girlfriend and decided that since he managed to do it without the girl wailing her heart out he deserved a nice moonlit stroll to clear his head. Sirius was what your typical girl dreamed about. The bad boy, the mystery, the rebel. He was tall and well built, had shoulder length black wavy hair and piercing gray eyes.

As Sirius walked across the grounds in the moonlight, taking note of the phase the moon was in; he noticed a lone figure sitting on the grass looking up at the sky. As he got closer he realized that it was Holly Maywater. He trudged over and sat down next to her trying to figure out what she was looking for in the clear, crisp night sky.

Holly felt someone sit down beside her. There was no mistaking the scent of that cologne – it was Sirius. She could feel his gaze on her and so, to break the silence she said dryly and without turning her head,

"How did that one take it?"

Letting out a small laugh at how well this shy girl had come to know him, he answered,

"Well, she didn't cry…or slap me, so I'd say she took it rather well. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking for new constellations." Was the only answer he got. Deciding that he probably wouldn't understand anyway, he said,

"Have I ever told you that you are very weird?"

After he had said this Sirius hoped that she wouldn't get angry or upset. He knew that she often felt left out from the populous of the school. But, much to his relief she only stood and answered jovially,

"Everyday, Sirius, everyday."

He escorted her back to Gyffindor tower and upon entering the common room they said goodnight quietly and he rejoined the other Marauders, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who were lounging around the fire talking about Lily Evans…well, James was talking about Lily and everyone else was pretending to be listening whilst zoning out entirely.

Before sitting down he noticed that, as always, Holly went straight up to her dormitory without talking to anyone else. He silently wished that Lily and her best friend, Natalie West, would try harder to befriend the girl, but what can you do?

The rest of the night passed quite uneventfully and calmly, if you don't include James tuning Peter's hair fluro-green and he, Remus and Sirius forgetting to tell him about it.

The next morning Holly woke up early and decided to go downstairs and read by the fire for a while. There wouldn't be many people there and she could avoid Pettigrew…or so she thought.

As she entered the common room she quickly spotted them. Peter Pettigrew and James Potter sitting in front of the fire. Cursing herself for not putting on her jeans and t-shirt and coming downstairs in her wife-beater and pajama pants she decided that Pettigrew and Potter could go to hell. She sat down on a couch and began to read, only looking up when she heard Pettigrew's voice say,

"Love the PJ's, Maywater, maybe you could loan then to Natalie sometime. They would look way better on her…less rolls."

Holly felt that familiar twist in her stomach as she raised herself from the couch and ran up the stairs towards her dorm.

Sirius was just wandering down the stairs to meet up with James and Peter when he was almost knocked over by a retreating, pajama-clad Holly. Grabbing her shoulders to steady her and him he playfully said,

"Nice PJ's, Hol."

At this Holly ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her dorm room behind her. As she stormed around the room getting dressed she furiously thought,

'I thought he was different; obviously he's just like they all say he is. Just like that git Pettigrew. I am never going to speak to any of the stupid Marauders again!'

She did just that. Ignored the lot of them. She even ignored Remus in the library one day when all he said was "hello". She felt slightly guilty about that, but it was his own fault for being friends with a bunch of insensitive gits.

About a month after the incident in the common room, Holly wandered through the portrait hole after a late study session in the library only to be faced with an empty Gryffindor common room all except for a single figure with long dark hair sitting, brooding in front of a dying fire. As she passed him Sirius grabbed her wrist to stop her. All she did was look at his hand on her small wrist. After an uncomfortable silence he asked her why she hadn't spoken to him in a month. She didn't know what to say.

"Why would he care if I'm dead or alive, let alone talking to him?' she thought to herself, however, she answered,

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black. Let go of me. I want to go to bed."

Sirius was shocked. He had obviously done something to make her angry with him, but what he didn't know. 'And since when has she called me 'Black'? That names is usually reserved for Slytherins, ex-girlfriends, and Evans.' thought Sirius. He gathered all his courage to get to the bottom of this. He would usually just ignore the whole issue if it was outside the Marauders, but for some reason he couldn't. He finally said,

"What's wrong, Holly? Please tell me what I've done. Even just slap me, or scream at me, but don't ignore me, please, Hol. I'm worried about you."

Sirius' tough exterior faltered as he spoke. He was truly worried about his hermit-like friend. Quite to his surprise, she remained calm and quietly said,

"Don't lie to either of us, Sirius. We both know how you and your friends think of me."

Still Sirius held onto the young girl. Yet now there was a question burned to the back of his mind, 'How do I think about her?' As soon as that thought appeared he could not help but ask her,

"How do I think of you, Holly?"

"I'll tell you what, Black, go and ask Pettigrew what he thinks of me. I will guarantee that you will agree with him. Besides how else would someone like you think about someone like me? If, by some odd chance, you don't agree with your friends, you are completely mad, because, believe me, everything they say is true."

As Holly's eyes began to tear up Sirius let go of her arm and allowed her to run up away just as her eyes had been pleading him to do. Sirius then immediately bounded up the stairs to the seventh-year boys dorm. He walked straight over to Peter's bed, drew the curtains and shook the sleeping boy awake.

"Wormtail. Wormtail, mate. Wake up. I need your help."

"What's the problem, Padfoot? It's one in the morning!"

The small, slightly pudgy boy with thin blonde hair and blue eyes looked up at his friend with slight irritation.

"What do you think of Hol?" Asked Sirius.

Quite to Sirius' annoyance Peter answered,

"What's 'Hol'?"

"'Who's Hol.' Hol is a person, Wormtail. Holly Maywater. What do you think of her?"

"Well, what's there to think about Maywater? I mean she's not really anything to think about, is she? Actually, she's not really anything at all."

Sirius was staring at Peter in disbelief. Holly had told him that he would agree with Peter and if he didn't he should. At last Sirius snapped out of his shock.

"Wormtail?"

"Hmm?"

"You're wrong."

And with that, young Mr. Black went to bed leaving a bewildered Peter sitting on his bed wondering why Sirius had just asked him about MAYWATER!

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully I can update in a few days.**


	2. The Rescue and 'Other Things'

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. CHAPTER TWO: The Rescue and 'Other Things' 

The day after Sirius' confrontation with Peter, from which he was still slightly angered, he witnessed Holy being marched inside by none other than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Not being able to get to the empty entrance hall fast enough, he found that the two Slytherins had already said their degrading piece and left. As he approached her he realized that she was crying. He laid a hand on her shoulder and asked,

"Hol, are you ok?"

To his surprise she answered,

"What do you care, Black? You and your friends are no better than Malfoy and Snape. At least they say what they think and don't pretend to be a hero and then go and talk about the person behind their back."

What makes you think this way, Holly? I would never talk badly about you behind your back. In fact, I would never talk badly of you. Please tell me what's wrong."

To this Holly started a tirade.

"Ok, I'll spell it our for you, Black. You and everyone else in this stupid school think I'm just the weird fat girl who never talks. I thought that it would just be the other houses, but no. That was made clear to me in my first year when Pettigrew put me in my place. Just leave me alone, Sirius, I don't need to be reminded how much you hate me too."

Sirius had no idea what to do. 'And why in Merlin's name does she think I hate her?' he thought to himself.

"Whatever I've done, I never meant for you to think I hate you. In fact, Hol, I rate you very highly as a person, and as a friend."

Holly couldn't take the pressure anymore. She felt like everything was crashing down on her. Her family issues, her school issues, and now Sirius Black wanted to be her friend. She burst into sobbing tears and collapsed into his arms. He stroked her hair for a few minutes before picking her up and taking her up into the castle. He stopped at a wall hanging, walked in front of it a few times, how many Holly didn't know, and entered a moderately sized room with large couches and a roaring fire. He sat down and placed Holly on his lap. The girl continued to cry into his shoulder.

Once Holly had calmed down, Sirius still held her and said quietly,

"Hol, you don't deserve to feel this way. I want you to start opening up to people. I can tell it's not just Peter that has you feeling like you don't have friends. Open up more to me, Remus and even James if you get him to talk about anything other than Evans. I don't want you to be alone all the time, ok, love?"

Holly was flabbergasted. No one had ever said something like that to her before.

"B-but, what d-do I say? W-why would your f-friends want to t-talk to m-me?" she stuttered.

"Well, they would want to talk to you because what you have to say is interesting and valid and as for what to say, why don't you start with 'hello' when you sit down with us at dinner, ok?"

"Peter doesn't like me." She said simply.

"I know, but he can be a stupid git sometimes. Besides I like you. Please don't think I'm trying to chat you up, but I _really_ like you. You're smart and beautiful. Hard to find both in a girl, you know?" Sirius said with a smile causing Holly to blush, "Come on, love. Let's go to dinner."

When they got down to the Great Hall for dinner, Sirius sat Holly down next to Remus and he sat on her other side. Peter, James, and Lily sat opposite them.

"Hol is sitting with us for dinner." Sirius said in a tone that ruled out any possible argument. James looked at Sirius with an emotion of confusion, Peter glared at Holly and Remus turned to her and asked,

"How was class?"

Holly felt Sirius pick her hand up and stroke it with his thumb softly, prompting her to answer.

"Good." She said with and awkward smile before looking back at her glass of pumpkin juice that Sirius had just poured for her. Lily picked up on what was happening immediately and asked,

"Don't you take sixth year Defense?"

"Yes," Holly replied, "I love it. My favorite subject, actually."

James had finally caught up with the fact that Sirius was trying to be a friend to this girl and said,

"Defense is my favorite too. Have you covered boggarts yet?"

"No, no we haven't. That's coming up next week I think." She answered feeling a little more comfortable until Peter looked straight at her and said maliciously,

"I suppose your worst fear, Maywater, would be an appetite suppre-" He was cut off by Sirius saying,

"If you finish that sentence, Peter, I will make it my duty to make sure you don't get out of the hospital wing for a week."

Sirius glared daggers at Peter as he slipped an arm around Holly's waist. Peter glared once more at her and left the hall. Holly then looked up at Sirius and said quietly,

"I think I'm finished. I'm going up to the dorms."

"No," Sirius said looking worried for his new friend, "don't go."

"Really, Sirius. I want to go."

"Fine," he said, "but I'm coming with you and we're going to the common room."

They stood and climbed up to Gryffindor tower. They walked into the common room and sat on the floor in front of the fire. As they did so an owl entered the room for Holly. She opened it and read it silently.

_Holly,_

_We are having the whole family here on Christmas. Don't bother coming home if you're not going to behave in a way fitting to a **normal** person. You know what your father would do if you **misbehave**._

_Mother._

Holly looked embarrassed so Sirius took the letter and read it. He then asked,

"Are you going home for the holiday?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sirius. I've had a big enough day as it is, ok?"

"Ok." He answered, letting the subject drop… for a while.

After this, Holly became fast friends with the majority of Marauders. Sirius was almost always with her and she slowly learnt that he, Remus and James would always be there for her if she needed them. Before she knew it, it was Christmas and she decided to go home for the holiday to see her cousin. She left the boys at Kings Cross Station and took the bus back to her home.

Holly walked up the front footpath of her small house and opened the door to her whole family sitting in the living room.

"Oh, you cam home did you? Well, you had better not be the little bitch we all know you are." Was the first thing her drunken father said to her. She just looked at the ground and walked straight upstairs to her bedroom to find Amy, her cousin, sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Holly! I was so hoping you'd come home! How are you?" Amy cried as she wrapped her arms around Holly.

"I only came home to see you, Amy. You know what my parents are like."

"Don't talk about depressing things, Holly. It's Christmas. How's Hogwarts?" Amy said changing the subject.

"It's great. I'm actually getting to like it this year and I've made some friends."

"Oh, well. It's about time that happened. You couldn't keep hiding away with the thoughts of never letting anyone know what your father does to you and your family. Tell me about them." Amy said, trying to pull her wallflower cousin into some form of a metaphorical spotlight.

"Well, firstly there's James. He's lovely, a bit wild, but really kind. He loves playing pranks o everyone, but tends not to do it to Gryffindors. He's good looking too, well, all the guys are good looking, actually. Then there's Remus. Remus is really smart and comes top of his year, with Lily, James' girlfriend. But when you get to know him you realize that he's not all about study. Remus is quite mischievous, really. And last there's Sirius. He's the one I'm closest to. He's also the most handsome bloke in the school."

Just as she finished saying this she noticed her father standing in the doorway of her room. She knew he had overheard her talking about school, and she knew she was in trouble. She wasn't supposed to mention Hogwarts at home. According to her father it wasn't _normal_.

"Your father is leaving, Amy."

Amy sent Holly a sympathetic smile and left the room. Holly's father entered the room and shut the door behind him. What ensued was the worst beating Holly has ever received. She could barely walk by the time her father was finished belting her. As her father left the room Holly decided that she had had enough this holiday. Tonight she would leave. She would go to James' house where she knew her only friends could help her.

Around eleven o'clock she snuck out of her bedroom, bag packed with anything she deemed valuable (mostly her school supplies) and using floo powder she had bought last time she was in Diagon Ally, flooed to the Potter's residence in Godric's Hollow. She fell out of the fireplace on the other end and landed on a polished wooden floor. A second later she heard footsteps and James' voice yelling to wake the rest of the house.

"MUM! I NEED YOUR HELP! SIRIUS, IT'S HOLLY!"

"James." Holly rasped quietly. The journey through the floo network had really taken it out of her.

"It's ok, Holly," James said, "You're safe here. But we need to know what happened."

Sirius bounded out of bed at the sound of James' voice and raced to the stairs.

"'Scuse me, Mrs. P," he said as he passed Mrs. Potter on the way down to the living room. As he got to the doorway he heard the battered and bruised Holly say quietly to James,

"I need Sirius. I'll tell him. I promise."

He was by her side in a second, lifting her up bridal style from the floor and carrying her to the couch. He sat down and placed the shaking girl on his lap, holding her close to him. She buried her face in the curve of his neck and whispered the words "my father."

He understood immediately and asked her what she wanted to do. All Holly could think to say was,

"Stay with you."

"Well of course you're going to stay here, dear. We couldn't let you go anywhere in this state."

Holly only just realized that there was a plump, dark-haired witch healing the bruises and cuts on her legs. Holly jumped and pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was only thinking about getting away. I don't want to be a bother. I can find somewhere el-"

"It's ok, Hol. This is James' mum. It's all right, love. Let her heal the bruises." Sirius said softly, ultimately calming the frightened teen.

"And you're staying here for Christmas. No arguments." Mrs. Potter added.

Holly moved her legs back to Mrs. Potter and cried silently into Sirius' shoulder. After she was healed Ms. Potter and Sirius took her up to a spare bedroom and put her to bed. She fell asleep immediately.

She awoke a few hours later and noticed it was still dark. Checking her watch she found that it was four-thirty. Sneaking out of her room, she found another bedroom opposite hers with the door open. She could see, judging by the jeans and t-shirts strewn all over the floor, that the room belonged to Sirius. She walked carefully and quietly over to the bed, lent down and kissed her rescuer on the cheek, only to find that he was awake when he said,

"What's the matter, love?"

"I-I j-just wanted to be near someone, y-you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "You cold?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Get in." he said, scooting over and lifting the blankets for her.

"I can't! What if someone finds out?"

"It's ok. Everyone will understand."

She slid in next to him and he instinctively drew her close. She fell asleep immediately in his arms. As he watched her sleep, Sirius Black discovered that the young girl that so desperately needed his help mesmerized him. But Sirius knew what he was – a player – and how cold he subject the most wonderful girl he had ever met to himself? Surely he would stuff it up and hurt her. 'Hell, I don't even know if she likes me back!' he thought to himself. NO. He will be her friend and help her through. He will not hit on her, or turn on the charm. And when the urge takes him to hold her close and snog her senseless he would just do what he always had – find some other young witch that was willing and ready. 'Yes,' he thought, 'that's what I'll do.'

Holly awoke the next morning to a soft kiss on her temple. It was Sirius.

"Morning, love. It's Christmas eve." Sirius said with a smile. He showed her where the bathroom was and she took a shower. When she got out she realized that she had no clean clothes so snuck into Sirius' room with only a pair of undies and a towel wrapped around her to steal a t-shirt. Naturally, she was caught.

"Oh! Holly…umm…is everything alright?" Sirius asked, trying his hardest to keep is eyes in their sockets at the sight of a wet-haired, towel-clad girl in his bedroom.

"Yeah. I just…er…needed a t-shirt."

"Oh, right. Umm…here you go." Sirius handed her a clean white t-shirt from his closet.

"Thanks. I think I have enough cash for a few outfits to tide me over. I'll go shopping later."

At that Sirius was left to ponder the image of Holly in a towel and decide that he would take her shopping as soon as Remus got there.

After breakfast and Remus had arrived Sirius announced that they were going 'muggle shopping' to which James answered,

"Muggle shopping? What do we need a muggle for?" only to receive a slap up side of the head from Remus as they walked out the door bound for the shopping mall a few blocks away.

They approached a clothing store that appeared very up-market.

"Not this store, Sirius. It's far too expensive. I only have enough to get a few items." Holly said in an attempt to not enter a store which she knew she would be uncomfortable due to her current finance problem.

"When I said _I_ was taking you shopping, I meant that. _You_ can take me for a milkshake." Sirius retorted with a grin and begun handing clothes to Holly from the racks to try on.

"These are far too tight, guys." Holly said noticing that they were choosing all the fashionable and trendy clothes, not at all like her normal t-shirt and jeans.

"Nonsense. They'll accentuate your curves." Sirius said with yet another mischievous grin. That grin was starting to get on Holly's nerves.

"I don't have curves, I have rolls." Holly said in a tone of reminder.

"Just try them on." The boys said in chorus.

"Trust them, dear," said the shop assistant who had been listening from the next rack of clothing, "Just not with the white top. Try the pink."

So, Holly took the advice and emerged from the change room not five minutes later in a mid-thigh length black skirt and a form-fitting pale pink tank top. The jaws of all three boys dropped and the decision that Sirius had made the night before had just flown out the window.

"That outfit is going to the check-out, and if I ever see another t-shirt on your body, I'll burn it." Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

After shopping for sometime and the boys picking out a heap of clothes that she knew she couldn't afford, they carried the clothes up to the register and it rang up to three hundred and forty pounds.

"I can't afford to pay for this, Sirius." Holly whispered.

"I can." Sirius said as he handed over the money to the shop assistant.

Holly immediately grabbed Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck in thanks. He whispered in her ear,

"And here I was thinking I apparently hated you." She laughed and said,

"For that comment, you can carry my bags."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Love."

Neither of them saw the knowing look that passed between James and Remus.

They next went to a milk bar for the milkshake that Holly had promised Sirius. Sirius and Remus went to order.

"Padfoot?"

"…" Sirius was staring back at Holly and James who were talking jovially.

"Padfoot!"

"Hmm?"

"You know that girls need… more things…than boys, don't you?"

"Moony, _what_ are you talking about?"

"Well, she's strapped, right?" Sirius nodded.

"Maybe you should give her some money for things like…chick things…you know, underwear and…other more _disposable_ things?"

"I got heaps of money converted to muggle this year. How much do you reckon? Six, seven hundred?"

"Maybe you should discuss a loan with her. But I'd say about two hundred would do the trick, for now, Padfoot."

Just then the attendant came over with the drinks and Sirius and Remus returned to the table. Remus immediately started a conversation about quidditch with James so Sirius could talk to Holly.

"I'm giving you two hundred pounds. No arguments. It's for things that I doubt you'll want us boys to see. We're going to the muggle sports shop for a while. We'll meet you back here in an hour. Ok, love?"

"Ok." Was all Holly could think of to say. Sirius had been so amazingly kind to her.

And so, after they finished at the milk bar they headed their separate ways for a while. Upon entering the muggle lingerie store, Holly was confronted by her mother and younger sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" her mother whispered desperately to her in a tone of complete worry.

"Shopping." Holly replied.

"And with whose money, young lady?" Came a deep male voice from behind her. It was her father. She had no idea what to say, but decided on the truth. After all, Sirius had _given_ her the money.

"My own."

"You don't have any. You are going to get in the car right now and when you get home you will cop the hiding of your life, you little bitch." He grabbed her by the back of the shirt and started dragging her out of the store. As they were striding down the corridor with her mother and sister in tow, Holly heard a low, booming voice that she recognized as Sirius shouting,

OI! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! LET HER GO!"

Sirius pulled her out of her father's grip and pushed her towards Remus who hugged the crying girl tight.

"I'll have you know, boy, that's my daughter. And not only has she misbehaved, but stolen money from somewhere too."

"Misbehaved my arse!" Sirius retorted angrily, "And I gave her that money because she is a good friend of mine and needs help. Although she wouldn't if you hadn't beaten the crap out of her!"

"Fine. You want her? You support her." And with that Holly's family left and she was now being held and calmed by Sirius.

She said with a weak laugh,

"I still don't have any undies."

Holly heard Sirius chuckle and say,

"Well, we'll fix that. You go get what you need and we'll wait out here for you."

As she walked back into the store James said to her,

"You know, you'll have to give us a fashion show with what you buy in there."

"You wish, Potter." She said with a laugh.

As she got to the first rack of under-clothes she felt arms wrap around her waist and Sirius whispered in her ear,

"What about me? Do I get a fashion show, love?"

To which Holly simply answered,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed: ****Paddie'sGirl****justsukiya****x0xjames-galx0x****Crazylady34****Bellatrix13****LifeAtRandom****Be Kat**

**Please tell me what you think of this new chapter; it's a bit longer, which I'm glad about. Hope you all like.**


	3. Christmas and Mistletoe

CHAPTER THREE: Christmas and Mistletoe 

When they got home Holly went upstairs to unpack her clothes that the boys had bought earlier. Just as she was putting away the first bag Mrs. Potter entered the room.

"The boys told me what happened."

Holly immediately went into an apology,

"I'm sorry. I could have gone home, but I just knew what he would do." After a moments thought she asked,

"Am I stupid for not hating them?"

"For starters, my dear, I wouldn't want you to go home. Not to that. And they are your family, your blood. Loving them is what you are supposed to do."

Holly continued unpacking.

"These are beautiful clothes. Those boys have too much fashion sense for their own good." Mrs. Potter then said seriously,

"He's in love with you, you know?"

Holly was shocked.

"Who?" she asked thinking it was incredible that someone could love her. The concept of being alone had been drilled into her mind by her abusive father and been the main reason for her not seeking friends at Hogwarts.

"Sirius," said Mrs. Potter with a knowing smirk, "I've never seen him like this around a girl. He's really a great boy, but he's no angel. I know what he's usually after from a young girl and I'm sure you do too, but he thinks differently of you, I believe, my dear. He looks at you as if you're a goddess and my female instinct tells me that you feel the same way about him."

Holly did not respond, merely looked at her feet. So Mrs. Potter continued,

"He could do with a decent girl for once. One that doesn't only want to make him happy and give up herself so he will stay with her for longer than one night. Are any of my assumptions correct?"

Holly kept facing her wardrobe and asked,

"Does this stay in this room?"

"Of course, dear."

"I can't speak for Sirius, but, yes, I care for him so deeply. I've never really felt like this before. I feel safe and comfortable around him. Well, I feel that around all the boys, but it's different with Sirius."

Mrs. Potter smiled at her and offered her opinion,

"He can't last much longer. He'll make his move before you leave to go back to Hogwarts."

With that Mrs. Potter left Holly to finish unpacking.

That night Holly stayed in her own bed. She fell asleep early after having a rather emotional day. However, her dreams were not pleasant. She dreamt that she had gone home.

As she walked in the door her father grabbed her, dragged her into the living room and proceeded to beat her over and over. Her body was bruised and cut. Her father took the leg of the coffee table he had thrown her through and beat her head. She heard herself scream,

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to a hard muscular body. She then heard Sirius speak,

"Shh. It's ok, Hol. It was just a dream. Nothing more. You're safe, love. Nothing can get you."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. He raised a hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You ok?" he asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but c-can y-you…umm…"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Sirius asked pre-empting her stuttered question.

She nodded and moved over as he climbed into the bed with her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. As she listened to his slow heartbeat she fell soundlessly asleep.

When she awoke the next morning she looked up to find Sirius watching her and smiling. She smiled back at him as he said,

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas" she answered. But that was all they got out because James burst in and exclaimed at the top of his voice,

"GET UP! No sleeping in on the greatest day of the year! Come on! Presents await!"

They got up and followed James downstairs. There, Holy found a massive pile of presents under and immediately felt rather sad and alone. Not only would she have no family around her at Christmas, but also she wouldn't have any presents either.

When Mr and Mrs Potter came downstairs the present giving began. James received a new broom from his parents and a maintenance kit from Sirius. The Potters gave Sirius a leather jacket and both James and Sirius gave Mr and Mrs Potter a set of crystal wine goblets. Holly began to feel really uncomfortable when James presented her with a gift. It was from both James and his parents.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. I haven't even got anything to give back." Holly said with regret.

"Nonsense dear. Your presence is enough." Mrs Potter reassured.

She unwrapped the parcel to reveal a magical make-up kit.

"Thank you so much! I've never really had anything girly like this before." Holly said beamingly.

"You're most welcome, Holly," said Mr Potter, "James, will you help me and your mother make breakfast?'

The Potters left the room and it was only Holly and Sirius. He came and sat next to her and asked,

"How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. It feels weird not being a part of my family this Christmas, not that I really ever was."

"I know what you mean. I felt strange the first Christmas after I left home. It was the first holiday that I wasn't called an abomination and a blood traitor."

"That must be horrible to be hated for what you believe in."

"But I know what I believe is right."

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Sirius finally broke the silence.

"I brought you a gift."

He produced a velvet-covered box from his pocket and handed it to Holly. She opened it to find a gold necklace and earring set with deep red rubies. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sirius…I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he said with a smile, "I saw them at the shops the other day and they made me think of you. Red and gold for Gryffindor. It represents your bravery."

"Thankyou," she said as she leaned across and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you help me put them on?"

Sirius took the necklace and delicately put it around her neck.

"I feel so beautiful. I've never been given anything like this."

"Holly, you _are_ beautiful. You don't need a piece of jewellery to do that."

Holly blushed profusely at his words. She simply couldn't believe that _the_ Sirius Black thought she was beautiful. Not even her own parents had ever said that to her before. It was only then that she noticed that he had been holding her hand in the gentlest way, slowly drawing circles on it with his thumb. She looked up into his dashing grey eyes and –

"HOLY! SIRIUS! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Mrs Potter from the kitchen.

Over breakfast there was many a conversation about school and even more about Lily Evans. James barely shut up about her. The main conversation that Holly listened into was plans for after graduation. James and Sirius both planned on Auror Training. Mrs Potter then asked Sirius what he planned to do over the next summer as far as accommodation goes.

"Well, since Uncle Alphard died and left me a fair sum of money, I thought I'd do the responsible thing for once and buy a flat."

Mrs Potter then turned to Holly,

"And what do you have any plans for summer?"

"I actually hadn't thought about it," Holly answered, "I guess I'll have to face the music and hope my father forgets what has happened. I suppose I'll go home for the summer."

At this Sirius exploded. Holly had never seen him angry before.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU WILL! There is no way that you are going back there! I saw what you were like when you got here. You were a mess. HELL! You still are! How in god's name can you even _consider_ going back to them?! They won't change. I should know."

"They are my family, Sirius," Holly said weakly, "I can't just never see them again."

Sirius stood, his rage at the proposal still evident, and said,

"FINE! Visit them if you must, but by no means are you going back there to live. Do you not value your safety?"

Holly stood up on the other side of the table and made to defend her decision,

"And where do you propose I live, Sirius? I refuse to impose on the Potters, Remus has his own problems to deal with and I don't know his parents. I'm not as abundant in friends as you are, Sirius. If you have all the bloody answers, Sirius Black, tell me where I'm supposed to live, and while you're at it, how the hell am I supposed to pay for it?!"

Sirius was taken aback. He knew everything she had said was true. He knew those feelings all too well. They were his own. But he also knew that he couldn't let her go back to her father. He said quietly,

"I'll figure something out, Hol. I couldn't bear to see you like that again. Excuse me, Mrs P."

With that he left the table and retreated to his room securely shutting the door behind him.

Later that day, after several of the Potter family had arrived, Sirius finally figured out a way to keep Holly safe. He exited his bedroom and made a beeline for her. He found her talking to James and one of his cousins.

"Hol, can I have a word?" He asked calmly.

"Sure."

They moved to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, unbeknown to them, under the mistletoe.

"Holly. I figured out a way that you don't have to live with your parents and a way to pay for it."

"Is this what you locked yourself up in your room about?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes. Just listen. When I move out of here, come with me. Move in with me. I have enough money to support both of us and if you still feel uncomfortable, pay me back when you get a job or something, ok?"

Holly couldn't believe her ears. She knew countless girls that would kill for this opportunity yet here she was, the oddball of the school, being asked to live with Sirius Black – the sex-god of Gryffindor!

"Sirius, that's a wonderful offer, but…oh…I don't know what to say. Why do you always leave me speechless?"

"Just say 'yes', Hol." He said as if it was the easiest choice to make in the world.

At this moment Mrs Potter interrupted as she passed between them to enter the kitchen,

"Look up you two," she said with a smile.

"Wouldn't want to break with tradition," was all Sirius said before he captured Holly's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her right up against him. As he deepened the kiss Holly moved her arms up to wrap around his neck. It was a slow, soft, yet passion-filled kiss that sent Holly's knees weak. Sirius slowly and reluctantly pulled away, just far enough to speak.

"Say 'yes', Hol. Please." He whispered to her.

"Yes," was all she could muster as a reply before James' catcalls reached the pair's ears. She blushed furiously, pulling away from him to help Mrs Potter in the kitchen.

Sirius went and sat down next to James. James immediately sprang into questioning,

"Merlin, Padfoot, what was that?"

"I just asked Holly to live with me." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"And then you kissed her?!"

"And then I kissed her," Sirius confirmed.

"Well," James replied, "It's about time. You've done nothing but talk about her and look al goggle-eyed at her since she started hanging around with us. Wait until Moony finds out, he'll be in raptures."

"Raptures? What's that supposed to mean?"

"He predicted this from the beginning. He'll be happy to know you're finally with a girl properly and not just for a quick shag in a broom cupboard." James stated with a smirk, which quickly vanished at the thoughtful look on Sirius' face.

Mr Potter, in the meantime, had been listening to the boy's conversation and taken a seat on the other side of Sirius.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"We're not together." Sirius stated simply.

"She isn't, how did you put it? Just a quick shag in a broom cupboard, is she?" Mr Potter asked, worried that the boy would break the poor girl's heart.

"NO! GOD NO! I could never do that to Holly. I think I lo-…really, umm like her. Every time I look at her I just want to snog her stupid, but its more than that, you know? Is that how you felt about Mrs P?"

"Yes," the older man answered carefully, "I did feel like that. Still do to be honest. But I also wanted to give her my soul. Would you give that to her, Sirius?"

The answer was simply. He'd give anything to Holly if she asked for it.

"Yes." Was his answer.

"You need to tell her, my boy," Mr Potter continued, "How do you suppose she knows if you don't tell her?" Mr Potter and James left Sirius to ponder the question.

As Holly entered the kitchen, Mrs Potter checked that the coast was clear of all flapping ears. This wasn't a problem, as James Sirius and Mr Potter seemed to be deep in conversation.

"I told you he'd make his move before the end of Christmas." She said quietly to the smiling girl.

"Did you hear what he asked me?"

"No. But judging by the grin you're both sporting it could only have been good," she said smiling back at the younger woman.

"He asked me to live with him."

Mrs Potter almost fell over with shock. She had known that what Sirius felt for the girl was serious but to ask her to live with him! She had no idea it was _that_ serious.

"And what did you say?" she asked, already knowing the answer from the behaviour of both parties.

"I said 'yes'. But that kiss was a pretty underhanded way to get me to agree, but I'm not complaining." Holly said with a sheepish smile.

"Holly, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When you said this morning that you didn't have many friends, what did you mean?"

"Well, I didn't have any friends before Sirius, James and Remus befriended me this year. They are all I have. But, I must admit that I count you as my friend also, Mrs. Potter. I've never had another woman I could really talk to."

Mrs. Potter could hardly believe that's this girl who she had come to adore over the Christmas break had no close female friends. But if the girl thought of her as that, she would be exactly that to her.

"Well, if we are to be friends, dear, you must call me Anna. No more formal last names. And call Mr. Potter Harold as well."

The morning to go back to Hogwarts came quickly. Holly was woken up by Sirius, who always woke her up in the mornings, kissing her cheek before climbing into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is the last day I can do this without killing myself on the stairs," he said as they both laughed.

"I know. It will be weird waking up on my own again."

"Mmm," he said before capturing her lips in a kiss that rivalled the one on Christmas day.

"COME ON YOU LOT! IF YOU'RE NOT PACKED IN AN HOUR YOU LEAVE IT BEHIND!" came Anna's voice up the stairs. Sirius kissed Holly on the cheek and slid out of bed, headed for his own room to pack and get dressed. Holly swiftly followed his example.

While she was packing, Anna came in and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sad to be going, Anna." Holly said.

"I'm sad to see you leave. But you will write to me, won't you?"

"Of course! I have to keep you updated on Sirius, right?"

"Right," Anna said smiling before becoming serious and sitting Holly down on the bed beside her.

"I have something for you. Now, don't get mad at me. I don't think you're a floozy, but I feel you may need this if you and Sirius become, well, _lovers_." Anna handed Holly a vial with the label 'C.P.'

"What is it?" Holly asked in complete confusion.

"It's a contraceptive potion. I also wanted to let you know that if you are not ready when he makes his move you must voice it. Sirius is a wonderful young man and he _will_ take no for an answer, but you must say if you are ready or not. You don't owe him complete control over you, and he doesn't expect it," Holly simply nodded, so Anna continued, "He loves you, but he is terribly passionate. He also likes to show his passion. That much is evident by the game of musical beds you two have been playing all break," Holly looked shocked and Anna just laughed, "You thought Harold and I didn't know? We were the same once."

"Thankyou. For everything." Holly said as she laughed and put the potion safely in her trunk. Anna left Holly to pack and in no time at all they were back on the Hogwarts Express headed back to school.

Once back at school, Holly adopted a routine. She would wake up early, go to the boy's dorm and say hello to Remus on as he left for the library to study in peace for an hour. She would then climb into bed with Sirius, as he had done throughout the holidays, and wake him up with a gentle kiss. After this she would go to her classes and spend time with Sirius and the others in the common room until it was time to go to bed. Sirius always kissed her goodnight. She never woke up in the middle of the night. She was safe from bad dreams of her father. However, the bad dreams were just beginning in the magical world…and she had no idea.

A/N: Sorry its been so long guys…uni and other stuff kinda got in the way, but I never stopped thinking about the plot. Hopefully will update more often as am on holidays. Well, enjoy…and tell me what ya think.


	4. Meet the Parents Again

**A/N: Just letting people know that there are pictures that accompany some chapters that are available at my community on LiveJournal. Just go to my profile and a link should be there. **

**Disclaimer: You know it? I don't own it.**

CHAPTER FOUR: Meet the Parents…Again 

The morning of the Marauders graduation came quickly and Holly could be found, along with Lily, in the seventh year boy's dorm making sure the boys were packed and dressed properly. As they were all flitting around organizing themselves, an owl came to the window for Holly. She opened it.

_Holly,_

_We expect you home this summer. No more foolishness will be tolerated. You have no choice. You have nowhere to live and no money. You are our burden to support and we intend to do so until you have left school. If you do not come home we will not pay your fees for school and you will be entirely on your own. You will come home._

_Your Mother._

Holly felt Sirius' strong arms wrap around her waist and he whispered in her ear,

"Is that from your family?"

"Yes."

"Don't go back. Stick by the decision you made at Christmas. But if you want to see them, I'll go with you." He offered in a whispered kindness.

"I didn't want to ask, but that's what I was hoping."

"Done." Sirius said with a nod.

The graduation ceremony went off without a hitch. It was the end of an era for the boys – no more pranks and no more being top of the pile. Holly waited outside as Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily filed out the main doors of Hogwarts castle together for the last time.

"Well, that's it." Said James as he put his arm around Lily.

"C'mon. Let's go home." Remus said as they began to trek down to Hogsmeade Station for the Marauder's last train ride home. James was next to Lily, Remus next to Peter, and Sirius with his hand in Holly's.

Halfway there Holly stopped Sirius and called to the others,

"We'll catch up with you."

Sirius noticed that Holly had stopped and looked worried.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

Holly hesitated, dropped his hand and asked,

"What are we, Sirius?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius said with panic rising within him. 'This is it, Padfoot,' he thought, 'You're gonna have to take the plunge and finally tell her.'

Holly continued,

"We kiss and cuddle and talk and share secrets and now we will be living together and you give me everything. What's it mean Sirius? What's it all mean to you?"

Sirius sighed and said slowly,

"To me…it means everything. I want you more than anything, Holly. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I want to be _with_ you, if you're willing to take that step."

For the first time in his life Sirius Black felt unsure. When he was sorted into Gryffindor he was sure that he disagreed with everything his family had taught him. When he left home he was sure he wanted to leave. But right now he wasn't only unsure of her answer, he was scared of her rejection.

Holly stood stock-still. 'Surely he didn't say what I think he said.' She thought. She looked up at his expectant face. 'Oh, shit! He did! He did!'

"Oh, Sirius, of course I want to be with you! Nothing would make me happier!" She cried as she jumped into his arms and kissed him with all the passion she possessed. He returned the gesture equally as furious.

They both spent the train ride home grinning like idiots until the train pulled into Kings Cross Station. Holly stepped off the train and grabbed Sirius' hand.

"Mum wants me to come home. She's not like my father. If we go there now, my father will still be at the pub and you can meet her without his interference."

Sirius looked skeptical, but agreed.

"That's fine. I'll just banish our bags to the flat and then we'll go. Ok, love?"

"Alright." She said and kissed his cheek.

After their goodbyes were said and bags banished Holly and Sirius caught the muggle bus to Holly's parent's house.

"She'll try and get me to stay, you know?" Holly said as they walked past the typical suburban houses, all with window boxes full of flowers.

"I know. But you'll come home with me."

With a nod Holly knocked on the door. Her mother answered it.

"Oh, Holly! You came home to me! I want to hear all about the last six months. I've missed you so much!" noticing Sirius she said, "You're the boy from the mall, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered, "Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand in an introductory gesture. Mrs. Maywater took his hand and shaking it she said,

"Thank you for making her see sense and bringing her home."

"I'm not staying, Mum. I'm only visiting." Holly corrected quickly.

"Oh," Mrs. Maywater said sadly, "Well, come in. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes. Thank you." Holly answered as she and Sirius sat down in the lounge.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Fine. It's good to see Mum. She's not what she sounds like in the letters. My father tells her what to write."

Just as Holly finished talking Mrs. Maywater walked into the room placing a tea tray on the coffee table. They all sat in an awkward silence and Sirius started fidgeting with his hands.

"So, where are you staying?" Mrs. Maywater asked. At this Sirius' hands froze and his head snapped up. He decided letting Holly deal with it was a good idea.

"Sirius and I have a flat together."

"Oh, so you two are…involved?" Mrs. Maywater asked throwing a slightly skeptical look towards Sirius.

"Yes," Holly replied, "We are together. Sirius finished school this year."

Mrs. Maywater nodded and continued her questioning,

"You know, Holly, your father will not pay your school fees if you are not living under this roof. Do you intend on leaving school?"

Before Holly could answer Sirius jumped in exclaiming,

"No, she does not. And I wouldn't allow her to. Your daughter is too intelligent to not receive a full education."

"Oh, I see," said Mrs. Maywater with a smile, before becoming serious again, "How do you intend on paying for this, may I ask?"

Again Sirius answered for her,

"I inherited a deal of money from my uncle. I intend to allow Holly to access as much as she needs, or wants, Ma'am."

"And what are you expecting in return, Mr. Black?"

"I will pay Sirius back after I graduate and get a job. This isn't what you're thinking, Mum."

"Alright then," Mrs. Maywater said, relaxing considerably, and turning back to Sirius she asked,

"What area of work are you going into?"

"I start my Auror training when Hogwarts goes back."

"Your what?" Mrs. Maywater asked, not having a clue what the young man was on about.

"Police training, Mum. Sirius is going to be a wizard police officer."

Just as Holly spoke they heard the front gate open and a man drunkenly curse outside.

"Damn. That's my father." Holly said looking slightly scared.

"Quickly, dear. Take this before he sees. It's not much but I'll try and send you more." Mrs. Maywater handed Holly £100 just as her father was heard entering the front door. He was barely inside when he started in on Holly.

"I see you came home. Thought you would. I knew you didn't have it in you to leave. Need your school fees don't you, you little bitch?"

Sirius stiffened and stood up.

"Please refrain from speaking to Holly like that, Sir."

At this Mr. Maywater looked livid.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Boy? Get out."

Sirius looked like he was about to hit the older man until Holly stood and took his arm.

"It's ok, Sirius," Holly said before turning to her father, "I'm not back. I'm visiting my mother. I don't want nor need your money. Thank you, Mum for the tea. I'll write soon."

Holly and Sirius exited the house and he apparted them to the flat.

"You alright?" Sirius asked after a moment of trying to decipher the emotions written on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for coming with me."

"No worries. Whenever you want to see her, let me know."

Holly nodded and looked around her at the living room that they were standing in. It was small, but lovely. There was a bookshelf with a few books, a large couch and a comfy-looking armchair, a television, a sideboard that appeared quite bare, and a dining table against a wall that sported a window into the kitchen. The kitchen was a decent size, big enough to house a small breakfast table with two chairs under the window.

Sirius looked incredibly anxious as he asked,

"Do you like it? I know it's small, but it could be a home." He finished with a hopeful smile.

"I love it." Holly answered as Sirius led her up the hallway. The first door on the right was a bathroom with a shower and hand basin. Next to this was a toilet. Opposite these were two average sized bedrooms that held four-poster beds, dressing tables and wardrobes. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom, which appeared to house the same furniture as the other two rooms, only on a slightly larger scale. This was Sirius' bedroom.

"I didn't know which room you wanted so I just put your stuff in the room nearest mine. If you want to change, I'll move it."

"No, no. That one is perfect." Holly replied.

After Holly had finished unpacking Sirius came into her room and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and made her shiver. As he put his chin on her shoulder he whispered in a low, husky tone,

"I'm glad you like it."

She turned in his arms and laced her fingers behind his neck.

"We are going to be happy here." She said as she looked up into his passionate gray eyes.

"Yes. We will."

'You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that' he thought to himself.

Sirius lent down and kissed her, teasing her lips open with his tongue. Holly pressed herself closer to him and moaned slightly into his mouth. As they showed each other how they felt in that kiss, Sirius gently moved them towards the bed and laid Holly down carefully before climbing on the bed with her and lying over her. He kissed her passionately again as his hand ran down the side of her body, past her hip, and down her thigh. As he started to push her skirt up Holly broke the kiss and grabbed at his hand.

"Sirius. Don't."

He immediately rolled off her and placed a sweet kiss on her temple saying,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, "I'm just not ready. I owe you so much, but I don't owe you complete control and I know you don't expect it." Holly said, regurgitating the motherly advice Anna had given her.

"That statement sounded suspiciously like Mrs. P.," laughed Sirius.

"She told me that the last day of Christmas break when she gave me…" Holly broke off embarrassed to tell Sirius about the small bottle of potion lying at the bottom of her trunk. However, Sirius' natural curiosity made avoiding the subject impossible.

"What did she give you?"

Holly blushed and answered in a whisper,

"A contraceptive potion."

A little panicked at the answer he received, which he was not expecting, Sirius grasped to change the subject,

"Ah…right…well…I'm going to have a shower. Can you order pizza or something for dinner? I forgot to go shopping." He said with a sheepish grin as Holly laughed at him and went to organize food thinking, 'Typical Sirius.'


	5. The Unexpected Visitor and the Sorry Rat

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Unexpected Visitor and the Sorry Rat**

Dinner.

Dinner cooked by Lily.

Sounds safe.

Dinner cooked by Lily and eaten with four marauders.

Perhaps not so safe.

Holly had learnt to worry about these get-togethers. The last one resulted in her, Lily and Natalie spending three hours charming the walls of Lily's flat back to their original cream color as opposed to baby-poo green. An ingenious idea that all four marauders had after too many wines at the dinner table. Of course Remus had felt guilty and attempted drunkenly to help, however he only managed to turn the walls he was working on bright orange and blush every time Natalie came to fix his mistake.

'MEN!' Holly thought as she silently reminisced while fixing the tie on the side of her new form-fitting red shirt.

Sirius had gone on a head of her to have a few pre-dinner drinks with James and so Holly was flooing over to Lily's by herself. The sight that greeted her was not at all what she expected. Lily was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace with one foot up on a footstool and an ungodly clattering coming from the kitchen.

"I've sprained my ankle. The noise you can hear is tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber attempting to cook dinner for seven people. And no I can't let you do it. The door is charmed so if a woman tries to walk through it she is doused in slime, don't ask where they got it from, I don't think either of us wants to know."

Having had all her questions answered, Holly gave Lily a sympathetic smile just as Sirius' voice shouted, "DUCK!" and a large black saucepan came flying out the kitchen doorway almost hitting Holly in the face.

The boys finally managed to get dinner on the table thanks only to the fact that Remus was a reasonable cook. James still refused to let Lily enter the kitchen and Peter said that he was doing her a favor by hiding what was beyond the door.

Once they had all sat down Peter brought out a now very cold dish of soup and attempted to heat it with a charm. Charms was not his best subject in school and so he managed to freeze it completely by using a slightly incorrect incantation.

Holly took her opportunity.

"Oh, great one Peter. How does a grown man bugger up a simple heating charm? I mean that's second year level is it not?"

The whole table grew silent watching the once quiet girl seek revenge on her tormentor. Peter felt smaller and more useless than he ever had, even when he was last to accomplish being an animagus. He looked Holly in the eye and said,

"Yes. I believe it is a second year spell." He then went about correcting his mistake and dinner went ahead with little conversation and none from Peter who sat opposite Sirius looking confused and thoughtful the whole night.

-------

It was a dreary day in London and Holly was at home while Sirius was at James' house having a 'marauder-bonding session' that mostly ended with him stumbling in the door at about 4 a.m. the next morning and leaving it to Holly to cure his hangover. Around 11 o'clock there was a knock at the door blasting her back to reality from some western she had been watching on television. She got up and made her way to the door and carefully opened it. The door opened slowly to reveal a somewhat soaked through Regulus Black. Holly recognized him from the year below her and from some photographs that Sirius had shoved in a drawer of the sideboard.

"Umm…hi," was all Holly could think of to say after all it wasn't everyday that your boyfriend's pureblood supremist brother knocks on the door of the flat his brother shares with his muggle-born girlfriend.

"Is Sirius home?" I really need to see him." Regulus said in a bit of a frantic rush. The poor bloke looked beside himself with stress.

"No, sorry. Come in. Is it anything I can help you with?" she asked, hoping that Regulus had come to make peace with his estranged sibling.

Regulus looked dumb-founded. 'Shouldn't she hate me? I've called her a filthy mudblood more times than I can count.'

"No, I don't think you could. Sorry, What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Holly said extending her hand, which was ignored, "I'm Holly."

"Right. And what are you doing in my brother's flat?" He asked skeptically, his arrogance showing in the assumption that she knew who he was.

"I live here." Holly said simply.

"Oh! Right. Well…I should get going. Sorry to have – "

"Are you alright, Regulus? Is something wrong?" She asked cutting him off.

"Is something wrong?" he parroted, "Something wrong…EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" He boomed. Holly stayed silent as he continued, "Do you know what happened to me last night? I was approached by none other than my own cousin to be recruited to the DEATH EATERS! I mean, bloody Voldemort wants ME! Have you been reading the papers? Have you seen what they are doing? I know that mudbloods don't deserve the title of wizard but they're mutilating them, murdering them in cold blood! They want me to do that! They want me to do that, my family want me to do that! I'm not strong like Sirius. They've threatened me, you know? Either join, or die. DEATH! That's my only other option! SHITE! I really need to talk to Sirius!" Taking a deep breath he asked calmly, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Sorry I don't know. I can floo him if you like. He'll come straight home."

Regulus looked pensive for a moment and then said, "No, no. It's ok. I deserve this. When he left, I wiped him from my life. He tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. Please don't tell him I was here. I really shouldn't have come."

"I'll comply with your wishes but I won't lie to him. I could never lie to him. And Regulus, There's always help if you seek it. I trust you to make the _right_ choice. You're more like Sirius than you know. Coming here in the first place shows that. Let me know how you go, yeah?" Holly said standing up and grabbing regulus by the shoulders in a hug. It took Regulus a moment to register what she was doing but he eventually relaxed into the kind girl's arms and hugged her back.

"Yeah, I will. Thank you Holly."

He pulled back, regaining his cold demeanor, turned on his heel and left the apartment.

-------

As the sun beat down on London one fine day Sirius and Holly had just managed to drag themselves from bed and Holly was busying herself making breakfast for the two of them as Sirius sat at the small breakfast table admiring her. Every so often Holly would look up to see Sirius watching her and unashamedly undressing her with his eyes. He did this every morning however Holly still blushed and wondered how on earth she became his girlfriend, these musing were usually short lived, however, because when she served him breakfast – which he normally ate within two point four seconds – she was reminded that it was he who was lucky to have her as his breakfast manners were, in a word, disgusting.

As they ate Holly suddenly had an idea on how to spend their last day before she left to return to Hogwarts.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" he answered in a daydream.

"We should go to Diagon Ally today. We need more floo powder anyway, so why don't we make a day of it? You know, have lunch, go window-shopping, all that kind of thing. What do you say?"

He stood from the table with a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her cheek and said,

"Sounds perfect. Love."

Then he sauntered off as usual leaving her with the washing up.

-------

As Sirius and Holly walked down the ancient street of Diagon Ally Holly found herself being pulled, typically, towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Not being a fan of the sport she found this rather boring, although the light in her boyfriend's eyes was endearing.

"Sirius, you go ahead. I need to grab the floo powder, so I'll meet you back at Fortescue's in a half hour?" She asked, hoping to the heavens that he would agree.

"You mean you expect me to be done in only a half an hour?!" he said jokingly, "Yeah, sure babe. I'll be there." He finished with a smirk and a wink that made her melt as she made her way down the street.

She walked down the street in a lazy daydream, mostly about the previous night and making out with Sirius on the couch all the way through an episode of The Sweeny. She looked up for a moment and saw none other than Regulus Black walking towards her with the look of a man on a mission. She caught his eye and raised her eyebrow questioningly at him. He came closer and closer. As he passed her he bumped hard into her and hissed,

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood. Shouldn't you be attached to y blood-traitor brother?"

She felt his hand in her pocket as he passed. Inserting her hand after he had disappeared back into the crowd she found what felt like a folded parchment. 'Later,' she thought to herself.

Loosing her thoughts in how Regulus was going she continued to the intended shop and purchased the floo powder before setting off to meet Sirius in the ice creamery. She did not notice the man waling behind her all the way down the crowded street, watching her every move.

Just before she reached her rendezvous point her wrist was taken lightly so that she would turn around. This caused Holly to come face-to-face with none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes?" she asked coldly.

Peter looked scared but he spoke anyway,

"Look, Holly. About the other night at the Potter's – "

"What about it, Pettigrew?" she cut him off.

"Well, you made me feel pretty lousy. I took the issue up with Remus. He said I deserved it and to think about what I've said to you in the past. I honestly hadn't noticed I had done that. Not to such a level. It seems that I've been a total prat."

"Yes, it seems you have. Do you have a point? I'm rather late." She asked trying to get rid of the spiteful man.

"I do. The point is that I'm sorry. Can we at least be civil?" he looked at her cautiously as she looked back skeptically.

"OK. Civil it is." She went to walk off but stopped, "Peter, I'm meeting Sirius for ice cream. Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, no, I have to get back to…something. I'll catch you later. Say hi to Padfoot for me?"

"Sure. See you."

Holly walked into the ice cream parlor and the first thing she saw was Sirius leaning on the counter smiling, laughing, and what appeared to be all out flirting with the slim blonde behind the register.

"So, you're working here now? Don't mind it?" he asked as he gave her a swoon worthy smirk.

Holy chose this moment to butt in,

"Peter says hello."

"HOLLY!" he exclaimed giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the blonde, "This is the girl I was telling you about. Pretty special, yeah?"

The blonde smiled and held out her hand,

"It's good to meet. I'm Meg." She said but something about the way she spoke made Holly a little unnerved.

Holly shook the other woman's hand and smiled back then turned to Sirius and said seriously,

"We need to get back home. I didn't realize how late it was and my mother is coming around." She lied.

Sirius looked confused but played along saying his goodbyes to Meg as they left the shop. Once they had apparated back to the flat Sirius turned on Holly,

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"I just didn't need to deal with threats to my relationship after the conversation I had with Peter." She said evenly.

"Meg isn't a threat. We went out ages ago and she really doesn't fancy – wait, did you say you spoke with Peter?"

"Yeah. He came up to me in Diagon Ally. Interesting conversation actually. He apologized to me." She paused to gauge his mood, which was one of slight shock, so she continued, "I saw Regulus too, Sirius."

"Did her hurt you?" Sirius asked with a fire of hate in his eyes.

"No."

"Good. Then I don't want to talk about it."

"He's still you're brother, Sirius." She stated, pushing the point.

"You don't know anything about it, Holly. Just leave it."

She could see that he was getting angry but she still didn't stop. She was thinking about the scared boy that landed on her doorstep.

"Why not just ask him over for a coffee?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sirius exploded, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYHING ABOUT IT! SO STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU DO AND SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT!" he stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes, "I'm going to James'" he said and stepped through the floo.

With tears threatening to spill Holly reached for the parchment in her pocket, unfolded it and read,

_My Dearest Friend,_

_I have chosen the path my family wished. On the surface at least. Hopefully I can find a way to help my brother's cause however I may need to call upon you to help me disappear or I will have to face the pain and death that I will be subjected to._

_Thank you for being my friend. My only friend I can trust with this matter._

_I remain faithfully yours,_

_R.A.B._

Holly collapsed in tears in the living room of her beloved's flat and sobbed for what seemed like hours before she fell asleep alone on the floor the night before she left to return to Hogwarts.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait…Uni kind of caught up with me. Please review. Cheers.


	6. The Protective Werewolf

CHAPTER SIX: The Protective Werewolf 

Remus Lupin slept soundly although the morning rays of sun were streaming through his small window. Well, he did at least until a tapping noise caught his attention. Dragging himself out of bed to let the owl in, which he immediately recognised as James'. He took the letter from the bird and gave it a treat before reading what his dear friend had to say.

_Moony,_

_Padfoot and Hol have had a fight. Looks pretty bad. Can you check on Holly? Black refuses to go home because he's a stubborn prat._

_Cheers mate,_

_Prongs._

Remus immediately got dressed and flooed to the flat only to find the beautiful girl asleep on the living room floor with tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh Sirius, what have you done?" he sighed quietly before kneeling down and beside her and waking her gently.

"Remus! Hi!" Holly said startled, "Sirius isn't here. He stayed at James' last night. You know how those two are. Up all night annoying Anna and Harold."

"Don't do this, Holly. I know what happened." He replied carefully.

"Oh. You do? Well, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to help him, you know? He doesn't deserve to be alone." She said as she got up off the floor. "Could I ask a favour, Remus?"

"Anything, Holly, I am completely at your service today." He said with his rarely seen Marauder smirk.

"Could you maybe drive me to the station today? I don't think Sirius is going to be home before I leave." She said looking at her feet feeling like her whole world had fallen apart just after she started to rebuild it.

"No problem. I'll be back soon, okay? I have to get the car." He gave her a firm hug and disappeared back through the floo.

Holly started packing immediately. If Sirius did happen to come home she was sure he wouldn't want to see her. After she had packed her school things she used the very last section of her wardrobe to pack her remaining personal items in. Hopefully he won't mind if she stored them here. She was sure she would be living elsewhere by Christmas. Hopefully it wouldn't be back at her parent's house. If it was, it was her fault. She had pushed him too far. His family had always been a taboo subject and she had pushed the one topic he refused to talk about. She cried again, silently, stopping only when she heard a knock at the front door.

She opened the door to reveal Remus carrying a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and his car keys. He handed over the Bertie Botts as he looked her over, frowning as he did so.

"Padfoot's stupid temper doesn't deserve your tears, Holly. He never deserves your tears. He's a prat and we both know it."

This brought a small laugh from Holly and another smirk from Remus.

"Thankyou. For the sweets, Remus, and everything else."

'Don't mention it. Thought you could use some sugar and I don't eat them. I stole them from Wormtail anyway, so don't thank me for the sweets." Holly laughed outright at this. It was so scarce that Remus was the Marauder he was named to be that it came off as endearing and cute.

"You ready?" he asked after she finished chuckling.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be."

Remus picked her trunk up from her room, noticing the bareness of the room and the removal of her personal effects. He drove her to the station and dropped her off, waving as she passed through the gates of King's Cross Station. Now that Holly was safely on her way back to school he was going to kill Sirius. Remus sped off towards the Potter's already plotting what he was going to do to Sirius' manly attributes.

Holly walked through the barrier behind a group of fellow seventh years. She didn't know the Ravenclaw girl's names but their conversation was enough to make her sick.

"Its like the end of an era without Sirius being here. Damn he was good-looking. Pity he finished school before I could get a turn." Said the tall brunette.

"He dated me once. He's such a good kisser!" replied the shorter red head.

Holly couldn't take it. He may have hurt her but the way those girl's spoke of him was obscene. She exploded,

"He's not just some piece of meat, you know? He's a real person with real feelings and a brilliant mind!"

The brunette smirked,

"And how would you know, chubby?"

After making amends with Peter, Holly found that names didn't hurt her anymore so she just smirked and drawled,

"I'd know because I live with him AND he's my boyfriend."

"I don't see him around, do you?" asked the red head as the brunette snickered.

Holly did all she could to hold back the tears. They were right. He wasn't here. Nobody was here for her. However, she put on a stony face and replied,

"He has more important things to do. He starts Auror training in a week."

After this she walked off, not knowing the reaction caused by her knowledge of Sirius' life.

Remus pulled into the Potter's drive and got out of the car slamming the door hard. By the time he reached the front door Anna was standing there looking worried.

"Remus, dear, what's the matter?" she asked moving aside to let him in.

"Where is he?" Remus asked in a tone that showed he was holding in a lot of anger.

Anna didn't answer, not knowing who he was looking for. Remus gave up and shouted,

"BLACK! GET DOWN HERE NOW, YOU BASTARD!"

Sirius and James came down the stairs but before they reached the bottom Remus started in on Sirius.

"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW BLOODY DARE YOU?! SHE'S A WRECK! SHE NEEDS YOU AND YOU DID THAT TO HER!"

Sirius would not stand there and let Remus tell him off like that, although deep down he knew he probably deserved it. Remus never yelled at anybody.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOW DARE I'?! SHE STARTED IT! SHE BLOODY KNOWS THAT I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PUTRID FAMILY!" He shouted back at his friend.

"YOU ASSHOLE! Do you know that after she slept all night on the living room floor, probably where she cried herself to sleep, she still didn't have a bad word to say against you. She justified what she did with 'he doesn't deserve to be alone.' How do you think she's feeling now? She cleaned her room out too. So, HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'VE MADE HER FEEL, BLACK?!"

"I DON'T CARE! SHE WANTS ME TO HAVE A CUP OF STINKING TEA WITH MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BROTHER! THERE IS NO WAY THAT IT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO ASK THAT OF ME! And for god's sake don't be ridiculous, she wouldn't clean her room out, she's got nowhere - "

Sirius stopped his tirade short, a look of horror spreading across his features.

"Where did she go? Please don't tell me she went to her parent's. We have to and get her!" Sirius suddenly felt so guilty he had a hard time not throwing up. What had he done?

"She's not at her parent's place." Remus said calmly.

"Where is she then?" Sirius asked, slightly relieved but still worried.

"About half way to Hogwarts I imagine." Remus replied, a frown still gracing his face.

"Hogwarts? SHIT!" Sirius cursed, "I promised her I'd take her to the station. I swore I'd see her off for her last year. Merlin, she's going to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you Sirius. Despite looking like hell, I don't think she hates you. She thinks it's all her fault. She thinks you don't want her anymore. What exactly did you say to her?" Remus asked, all anger lost from his voice and mind.

"I – I told her she didn't know anything about what I went through with my – my family." Sirius answered, realising his mistake.

Anna took this time to intervene, seeing that her surrogate son had made what could potentially be the mistake of a lifetime.

"I think she understands better than you think, Sirius. Perhaps you should visit her in Hogsmeade next trip. What do you think?"

Sirius had taken to staring into space in front of him and didn't answer anyone at all. He simply walked to the floo and went home. His home. No, not his home. 'OUR home' he thought as he pulled a bottle of firewhisky from the cupboard and proceeded to drink it, knowing what he had done was wrong.

'She just didn't want me to be alone.'

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are my motivation. Special thanks to fanXforever…girl, you are the greatest! bows **

**Also if anyone is interested I put together a trailer for the fic. Be nice, never done a film before. Check profile for address. **


	7. Here Comes the Bride

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Here Comes the Bride, but there go the Potters**

Holly's first week back a school could only be described as pure hell. The nasty Ravenclaw girls had spread through the school that she thought Sirius Black was her boyfriend, she'd had no word from any of the Marauders and who knew what her status was as far as Sirius went? The only contact with the outside world was a quick note from her mother saying all was well with her and Holly's younger sister, Carie. However, Holly doubted this. Nothing was ever well when her father was concerned. All she could hope for was that Carie stayed the quiet girl she was and did nothing to anger their father; Carie had always been his favourite so he had never laid a finger on her.

Holly had taken to sitting out on the grounds and watching the sunset alone. Just as she always had done before Sirius came storming into her life in full swing last year. So this is where she sat, thinking over her fight with Sirius. It had been all over Regulus. But she could not have turned him away. She couldn't have not helped him.

Someone sat next to her just as the last of the sun's rays left the sky. She turned to see one of the objects of her thoughts sitting beside her.

"Good evening, Regulus. What can I do you for?" she asked with fake cheers.

"What happened?" was all he asked so she found herself telling him the whole horrible sob story and then added,

"But don't worry about it. You have bigger issues."

"Maybe I do, but if I had come to you that day with no more than a love crisis, would you have shut me out?"

Holly stayed silent, knowing full well she wouldn't have.

"That's what I thought," Regulus replied, "So, even if you needed a healing charm on a paper cut I wouldn't lock you out, got it? You've been more of a support post than my own family."

"Thanks," Holly replied and she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. She knew how he felt.

Regulus stood to leave but stopped suddenly and looking Holly straight in the eye he said,

"He'll come around, I know him, even though he'd never admit it. He loves you. Sirius is still a Black and Blacks never give up what they cherish. Goodnight Holly."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

This was the first noise Sirius heard when he woke on…what day was it?

He hadn't been in contact with anyone since he had left the Potter's on September first. Was that last week or last month? He didn't remember.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

'Whoever the bloody hell that is, is definitely persistent.' Sirius thought to himself as he dragged himself up off the couch.

"SIRUIS BLACK IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I'LL KNOCK IT IN!"

'Harold. Merlin, what does he want?'

Sirius opened the door to see Harold Potter standing on the doorstep looking about ready to Avada something.

"For heaven's sake, Sirius! What the hell is the meaning of this?" Harold said, stepping into the apartment, "No word for a month. You left Anna in such concern she's got her little mother hen wings fairly flapped off, you smell like the Hog's Head and when was the last time you showered?! What in Merlin's name has happened with you? None of the boys will speak of it and all Anna can put together is that it's something about Holly."

Sirius sat back down on the couch silently as Harold pushed again for the truth,

"What happened? Please, Sirius, you're like a son to me. I want to help."

"I hurt her, Harold. I told her she didn't understand about my family. Now I realize she's the only one in the whole world who would know how I felt. She's cleared out her bedroom and I don't know what to do. She even took her soppy romantic muggle books, see?" Sirius said pointing to a bookcase which held only old Hogwarts text books, presumably his own.

"Whats done is done, Sirius," Harold said soberly, "what you need to figure out now is how you're going to fix it."

Sirius sighed loudly and looked from the older man to the last remains of a bottle of firewhisky.

"And that stuff won't help a bit, boy. Take a shower and sober up."

"I don't think I can face sobriety right now." Sirius said looking at his hands.

"For Merlin's sake, boy, listen to yourself! If Holly is worth moping about for, she's worth fighting for! Now get up, get cleaned up and figure out a plan. You're cowering in this apartment like a bloody Slytherin, not the Gryffindor I know you are." Harold said forcefully to Sirius, prompting him into action.

Sirius had no plan, no grounds for argument and no idea what he was about to do. He did, however, have his newly located sobriety, love and Gryffindor courage. As well as the threat of being murdered by Harold if he couldn't repair the damage he had caused to Holly. With these thoughts in mind he apparated to Hogsmeade and marched straight up to the school to find Hol.

As Sirius walked across the grounds he once loved as his home he saw her among a group of girls. 'Way to go, Hol!' he thought happy that she was making friends. However, this happiness soon faded when he got nearer and could hear the conversation, or berating, that was taking place.

"Come on. You can tell us."

"Yeah, come on. You dating Sirius?"

Sirius saw her face now. She looked pale and terribly sad. He barely heard her when she quietly answered the taunting girls.

"I don't know."

To this the group began to laugh hysterically at her.

"Oh my god! She doesn't even know!"

"She's obviously been lying!"

Sirius couldn't hold back anymore. He was going to show this bunch of bitches exactly how perfect he thought his Holly was. He walked straight up to the group, spun Holly around, pulled her flush against him and kissed her harder and with more love than ever before. They both heard the girls gasp. Holly was so shocked that it took her a few minutes to respond and kiss him back but when she did he held her tighter and deepened the kiss until they were both out of oxygen. Sirius pulled away and looked down into her blue eyes and said,

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you, Holly."

Holly could hardly believe what she was hearing. Anna had told her he loved her. So had Regulus. But for him to say it was pure bliss to her.

"I love you too, Sirius." She said before kissing him again. She felt complete again, as did he. All was right in the world during that moment until Holly came back to earth realizing what day it was. She pulled away from the kiss and shrieked,

"SIRIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AUROR TRAINING STARTS TODAY!"

"SHIT!" Sirius kissed Holly quickly and ran off to get to his training…late.

Holly turned around to see the group of girls were still standing there. She smirked at them and said,

"Actually, I do believe that I am dating Sirius Black. In fact, he loves me." Holly sauntered off towards the entrance hall, Regulus bumping into her on the way and depositing a note in her pocket as usual.

_I told you so._

_R.A.B._

Sirius rushed as fast as he could to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's training room and burst into the class. At the front of the room Alistar Moody stood lecturing on the importance of constant vigilance. With both his normal eye and magical one on Sirius the head auror said,

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Black. Harold said you'd be late. Take a seat quickly."

'Nice one, Harold.' Sirius thought to himself as he found a seat next to James and started taking notes, hanging on every word the older man said.

As soon as they broke for lunch Sirius turned to James and said,

"She loves me, Prongs!"

"Hmm, I know." James replied distractedly looking through his satchel for the sandwiches Lily had made him.

"What do you mean 'you know'? This is major stuff! A break-through!"

"A bweak-frew?! Pweese!" James said with his mouth full before swallowing and continued, "We've all known it. Ever since she showed up at my place looking like she'd gone ten rounds with a Hungarian Horntail. You were the one she wanted. She only told you what happened and you were the only one to calm her down. We went shopping the next day and the reactions she was watching were yours. But most importantly, when her father tried to take her home, you saved her. The way she looked at you…we all knew." His friend's endearing speech made Sirius remember all those times over Christmas that he would look up from whatever he was doing and see Holly silently watching him with those beautiful awe-filled blue eyes. A man could get lost in those eyes like crystal clear waters of hope in a world where racism and hatred were quickly becoming a part of wizarding daily life.

"Oh, well, she still said it and it was perfect." Sirius said stealing a sandwich from his friend, "Cheers."

At breakfast one morning Holly sat alone at the Gryffindor table quietly eating her toast when the post arrived. She was bombarded with letters which was rather odd as she mostly only received the occasional letter from Anna or her mother or a sweet little note from Sirius. She opened the note she recognised with Sirius' writing first.

Hey Beautiful,

He's finally done it! James proposed. I'm best man. You should see him walking around the office looking like the cat that ate the canary. Mind you, Lily doesn't look displeased either.

Here the writing changed into another familiar script, James'.

Padfoot struts around like an idiot too, but he always has.

Shut up Prongs. Sorry about that, Hol. I have to go – another attack.

Love you always,

Sirius.

Holly was in rapturous laughter, so rapturous in fact that she didn't notice the whole table of Gryffindors watching her. The next letters were more expressions of joy at the engagement as well as a wedding invitation with a note enclosed from Lily.

Dear Holly,

I was hoping that you could do me the honour of being one of my bridesmaids. Mum and Dad have made me ask Petunia and they made her accept, but I would like for you and Natalie to be my choices. As you've probably noticed the wedding is on the next Hogsmeade weekend. I'll send you a dress and organise Sirius, no, wait, Remus to pick you up. I enclose photographs of the dresses. They are so perfect!

Much Love,

Lily Evans (soon-to-be Potter)

At reading this Holly squealed that girly squeal that is full of excitement and bliss, and promptly ran off from the Great Hall to reply in the affirmative to Lily.

On the morning of Lily and James' wedding Holly woke up reluctantly as usual to a wizard's alarm clock just before dawn. The dormitory was bathed in the orange glow of early morning as she made her bed quietly, making sure that she didn't wake the girls sleeping in the other beds. Holly donned a pair of jeans and Sirius' old Gryffindor quidditch shirt which she had stolen before returning to Hogwarts. She silently made her way to the kitchens for an early breakfast, making sure she had a good couple of hours before Remus came to get her to take her to the wedding. Holly casually ate her cereal and drank her coffee (which was nowhere near perfect as Sirius had not made it; his coffee was always the best to her).

Holly's next step towards getting ready for the gigantic event of the wedding was to retreat to the bathroom off her dormitory. By the time she was finished she had perfect curls down her back, the most immaculate make-up (courtesy of her make-up kit from the Potter's) and her dress looked ideal.

Holly checked her watch and left to meet Remus, oblivious to the stares she received from people as she passed them as the only two things on her mind were the wedding of two of her dearest friends and seeing a certain grey-eyed man she loved beyond all.

As she entered the entrance hall, she spotted Remus standing alone waiting for her in his suit.

'If Sirius looks half as handsome as Remus right now, I really don't think I'll be responsible for my actions,' she thought to herself as she approached the werewolf.

"Natalie had better watch out. Every girl there is going to want a piece of you, Remus." She said jokingly.

"You look lovely, Holly, and there is nothing but a mutual liking for dusty books between Nat and I. Get in the car, Sirius will die if I spend more time with you than he does."

"I'm sure he'll live." Holly responded as she climbed carefully into the car which was parked right at the doors.

Lily paced the room in the church, her hair immaculate, dress beautiful and make-up making her look nothing short of a goddess. There was a knock on the door that she recognised as Natalie's.

"Come in, Nat."

Upon seeing her friend, Natalie knew she was frightened.

"What's wrong Lil? It's your wedding day!" Natalie said encouragingly.

"What if this is all just a prank and James has really gotten over me and wants revenge?"

"He's been set on marrying you since we were eleven. It is not a prank, Lily."

"How can you be so sure? It would be the perfect pay back!" Lily said clearly hysterical.

"Stay here. I'll be back with proof…or an angry marauder, not sure which yet." Natalie laughed as she raced from the room.

Natalie found Sirius in amongst the pews of the church checking over the programs for the ceremony.

"Sirius, I need your help with something. Lily has blown a gasket and thinks the whole wedding is a prank."

"SHE WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Looks like an angry marauder is it then." She said as she followed him across the church.

Holly walked into the building just as Sirius was setting off.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed with pure bliss as she set eyes upon him, only to be answered with,

"Not now, Hol. I'm going to kill the bride."

Curious as to the drama, Holly followed Sirius and Natalie down the hall.

Sirius slammed into Lily's dressing room, startling her.

"What's all this about the wedding being a prank?" he asked sounding near to boiling point.

Lily remained silent in the presence of the enraged marauder.

"Well?! I have spent the entire morning trying to convince my best mate that you really do want him and when I finally get the concept through his thick skull you start accusing him of it all being an elaborate prank! Haven't you realized that there's no time for pranks anymore, Evans? Merlin, you saw me and James last week! Do you think it's a joke when we land ourselves in St. Mungo's?"

When Lily remained silent again Sirius roared,

"WELL?! DO YOU?!"

"No." Lily squeaked feebly.

"Well this is just as serious. Happy, but serious. He cried the day you agreed to marry him. You didn't know, but he did. James has never given the time of day to another girl since he pulled your hair on that first trip to Hogwarts." Sirius walked over to Lily and grabbed her shoulders making her look up at him, "He _loves_ you, Lily."

She nodded and Sirius hugged her hard.

"Now, get ready. Your about to get married," Sirius walked to the door saying over his shoulder, "See you down the aisle, Evans."

Sirius exited the room with Holly hot on his heels.

"ST. MUNGO'S! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DONG IN ST. MUNGO'S?" then she paused in her tirade as realization dawned. St. Mungo's. He'd been injured. "Sirius, are you ok? What happened? You'd think that their training would be a little more safety conscious."

"It didn't happen in training, Hol. The ministry pushed the new recruits through fast. They need more numbers against Voldemort. I haven't been in training for three weeks now. I was going to tell you later. I wanted to talk about it face-to-face."

"But how did you get hurt?" holy persisted, a worried expression staining her face.

"We were trying to bring in a Death Eater. Dolohov I think it was. And I was hit with a hex that broke a few ribs. No huge disaster. James got a broken leg and concussion. The head auror demanded we stayed in observation for a few days. That's all it was. A bit of a jolt into reality really." Sirius said laughingly, but Holly looked anything but happy.

"You could have been killed." She said simply.

"Yes, I could have." He stated as simply back to her.

"I have to go to Lily. Wish James all the best." Holly turned to leave, but Sirius stopped her.

"You were all I was thinking of." He said seriously.

"I know." Holly answered before continuing on the see Lily.

This was it. Lily Evans and James Potter were going to be married. The famous pair had all but blown up Gryffindor Tower in James' efforts to get her to go out with him but finally he had succeeded.

Standing at the back of the church with Lily, Petunia, Natalie and Mr. Evans, Holly could see James and Sirius standing at the end of the aisle, both looking nervous but James more so. She could tell by looking at him that those nerves were not a fear of commitment but a fear that his fair lily-flower would revoke her consent to marriage after changing her mind. Holly smiled to herself as she knew that Lily would do nothing of the sort.

Sirius looked the most handsome she had ever seen him standing there in his black and red suit. She couldn't help but wonder if one day she would be the one in the bridal gown and Sirius the man waiting nervously to marry her. She gave a small giggle at this as she found the concept of life-long commitment clashed terribly with the reckless and free image Sirius portrayed himself as.

'One day…maybe.' She thought to herself silently.

Just as Holly thought this music began to play and Petunia began to walk down the aisle. She could almost feel James' apprehension and excitement as she watched him silently communicating with Remus who sat in the second row beside Peter. It still amazed her how they could read each other like open books.

Sirius watched as Lily's hideous sister walked down the aisle, waiting to see Holly, knowing that she looked simply stunning. The next woman to come down the middle of the elaborately decorated church was Natalie. Sirius looked towards Remus, who had audibly gulped upon seeing the slender blonde walking towards them. It had been common knowledge among the Marauders for some time that the lycan had strong feelings for his studious friend and whilst at Hogwarts he, James and Peter had often sniggered at the blush that graced his scarred cheeks when she sat by him in the library or lent him her muggle literary classics, such as Pride and Prejudice, which Sirius knew now held the residence of Remus' bedside chest in his small London bed-sit. He often wondered if the brainy girl knew of the theft, but knew better than to ask either party.

What slapped Sirius out of his musings was the vision of an angel waling down the aisle. Holy looked heavenly in the rich red gown with her curls delicately falling around her goddess-like face. As her eyes met his she blushed visibly which in Sirius' opinion made her even more beautiful. He couldn't help but smile at his love admiringly before those damned hormones kicked in and he had decided that no matter how delicious she looked in that gown she would look infinitely better out of it. But before these thoughts got too out of hand the wedding march filled the church and a beautiful Lily began her own treck down the aisle on the arm of a proudly grinning Mr. Evans.

As Sirius watched his best friend's girl take her last steps as a single woman James leant over and whispered to him,

"She's too good for me, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and replied,

"We've known that for years, Prongs, but she wants you so just get on with it and marry the girl."

After the vows were said and James had kissed his new wife passionately for the entire world to see, the wedding party and guests moved on to the Three Broomsticks for a reception party. For the first half hour Holly hadn't seen Sirius. She was a little nervous due to finding out that he had been in St. Mungo's. She spotted him after a while speaking with Professor McGonagall, or rather being spoken to.

"You had better have her back to the castle no later than two pm tomorrow, Sirius. I will not have her grades suffering. You understand?" The professor said.

"Yes, Mame." Sirius answered before noticing the object of their conversation coming towards him, "Hello, love." He said with that wink that sent her knees weak.

"Hi, Sirius, Professor." Holly responded as she was pulled into his lap and a kiss planted on her jaw.

"Mr. Black has requested your presence overnight, Miss Maywater. I have agreed with the stipulation that you return to school no later than two p.m. tomorrow."

"Thankyou, Professor. I swear I won't be late."

"Enjoy yourself then dear. Merlin knows we need some fun in these times." She said as she walked off to chat with fellow guests.

Holly immediately turned her head and kissed Sirius hard and passionately. When she pulled back Sirius looked as if he'd been stunned.

"What was that?"

"A kiss. If you didn't like it then I swear I'll never kiss you again." She replied with a devious smirk.

"Don't you dare. If I had my way I'd steal you away from everyone right now. However, Anna is here and she'd murder me if she didn't get to see you. She's very scary when she doesn't get her way." Holly giggled at the frightened face Sirius was pulling. It looked so out of place upon his aristocratic and brave features.

Later on that evening Holly found herself sitting quietly alone in one of the stalls silently watching the Marauder's raucous conversation on the other side of the room when a glass of champagne was suddenly sat in front of her. She looked up to see a smiling Anna Potter taking a seat opposite her.

"What Rosmerta doesn't know won't hurt her," Anna said with a wink, "How are you? You look stunning."

Smiling back Holly Relied, "I'm fine. It's wonderful to see everyone so happy."

"It is indeed but I couldn't help noticing you sitting here alone. Anything bothering you?"

Holly laughed, "No. Just spying on a certain dark-haired hero."

Anna laughed loudly, "Have you caught any of his glances yet?"

"What glances?"

"The ones that make him look like a hungry wolf."

Holly giggled at this. "No! Of course not. And before you ask, we haven't, you know, done any of that yet."

"Just because you haven't done it doesn't mean he doesn't want to."

Holly blushed and sipped on her drink.

"I'm staying here tonight. Sirius arranged it all. I just hope he doesn't get too drunk."

Anna looked at the younger woman soberly and stated,

"He's drinking butterbeer. He only had a glass of wine with the toasts."

"Oh! That's…unusual." Holly said with surprise just as there was a flash of red light outside.

"I didn't know there would be fireworks." She said to Anna who replied,

"Me either. Let's go take a look."

So the two women exited the pub with many other guests only to walk straight into the path of a group of Death Eaters.

"Oh shit." Anna said dryly.

One of the masked figures spoke in a high, cackling voice,

"Black, you have the Maywater girl as per your request. ATTACK!"

Spells and curses of all different colours flew through the night air of Hogmeade and Holly was caught around the waist by a man. A whisper in her ear brought tears to her eyes as she recognised it.

"Holly, it's me," it was Regulus, "kick me and run." When holly remained still he growled, "NOW!"

She did as he instructed and she could hear Regulus' footstep behind her. She ran through the streets as fast as she could until she ran into a dead end. Regulus caught up with her and removed his mask. Tears graced his blue eyes and he said,

"Look at me. LOOK AT WHAT I AM!"

"I only see a man fighting for what he believes in. Are you going to kill me?"

"No. We are going to wait here, together, until I'm called back. It will be safe for you to go back to the pub then."

Tears were streaming down Holly's face now, but what made her sob was Regulus grabbing her and hugging her as she has never been hugged before. As if Holly was his only lifeline. And in that moment as she hugged the troubled man back and heard the sounds of battle in the distance, she realised that she was.


	8. Death

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Death**

Holly and Regulus sat for what felt like hours in the end of the ally way until suddenly Regulus felt his arm begin to burn as the sounds of warfare died from the thick air around Hogsmeade.

"It's over," he said to Holly, "go back and find Sirius. If I hear nothing from you in a day or two I'll assume he's alive. Be safe Holly."

"You too, Reggie."

Smiling at his new nickname Regulus disapperated with a pop and Holly was left to make her way back to what? She did not know.

The destruction she witnessed upon returning to the main street was no less than shocking. People were running about putting out fires and treating the wounded, but all Holly could think about was Sirius. Worry and doubt plagued her as she searched the crowd and debris left by the followers of the Dark Lord. At last she spotted James crying into Lily and Remus' shoulders, but Sirius was no where to be seen. She ran to them and before she could ask Lily explained,

"It's Anna and Harold. They were killed. James is a mess and Sirius just calmly walked into the pub. His room number is seven if you want to find him."

"Thanks, Lil."

Holly entered the trashed pub and made her way up the stairs. Outside room seven she found Natalie and Mr. Evans attempting to get Sirius to open his door. As she got closer she could hear things being smashed inside.

"It's no use Miss. The boy won't let anyone in." said Mr. Evans.

"He'll let her in." Natalie stated to the older man.

Holly walked up to the door and knocked only to receive something being thrown at the door and Sirius yelling from inside,

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK, WEST, SO FUCK OFF!"

Holly's face hardened as she yelled back,

"IT'S NOT NATALIE! NOW OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I'LL KNOCK IT IN!"

Holly received what could only be named a proud smile from Natalie and a somewhat shocked look from Mr. Evans, however, at the sound of her voice Sirius swung the door open and pulled her to him hard. Relief flooded over her as she too wrapped her arms around him and heard his heartbeat.

"Anna…Harold." He croaked softly in her ear as he cried on her shoulder.

"I know," she said as she went further into his room and Natalie shut the door behind them.

Once alone Holly sat Sirius on the edge of the bed and wiped his tears away. He looked up at her dry face and said emotionlessly,

"You're not crying."

"Harold and Anna died as good, strong people. The Death Eaters are weak. I won't cry over what they did. They don't deserve my tears." She said emanating the words of Remus Lupin. Sirius nodded and laid back on the bed.

"Stay with me?" he asked.

Holly climbed onto the bed and snuggled to his side. Eventually the small tender kisses turned heated and desperate as they both tried to smother the images of battle from their minds. As one thing lead to another Anna's gift of contraceptive potion was consumed and both Holly and Sirius fell asleep in each others arms comforted by what they shared and the knowledge of the sorts of things Anna and Harold had died to protect. Love truly did survive even the cruellest of times.


	9. Good Byes and Good Lucks

Holly awoke to the smell she knew so well CHAPTER NINE: Goodbyes and Good Lucks

Holly awoke to the smell she knew so well. It was Sirius. Although she was awake she simply refused to open her eyes. Holly wanted to stay in the imaginary world of tender kisses and light caresses that she and Sirius had created within the room on the second floor of the pub. This did not last long however.

Sirius began to softly stroke her naked back.

"I know you're awake, Hol." He said with a chuckle. Holly smiled at how much attention he paid to her reactions in the mornings.

"No I'm not. Let's just stay asleep here today." Holly replied as she tried to snuggle closer to Sirius.

"I'd like nothing better, love, but unfortunately there's a war out there, I'm an auror and due to James and Lily's honeymoon we are one man down the day after an attack."

"What about the funeral" she asked as reality came crashing down upon her.

"It's tomorrow, maybe the next day. Anna and Harold always said they didn't want to hold people up." Sirius said, tears welling in his strong grey eyes once more.

"We'll get through this together," she said, kissing him softly, "But we need to get out there, keep busy."

"Yeah, you're right, sweetheart." Sirius climbed out of bed and laughed his deep seductive laugh when Holly squealed and blushed when she realized he was stark naked.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked with a cocky tone.

"You're naked."

"Yes, I am. So are you."

"I'm not in the middle of the room."

"Good point, but as it turns out pyjamas would have been in the way last night." He shot back as he threw her his shirt from the wedding.

Holly merely giggled as she did the buttons and remembered the previous night.

Emerging from the Three Broomsticks the next morning wearing a pair of jeans and Sirius' shirt from the wedding, Holly made her way back to Hogwarts still feeling decidedly numb from the loss of Harold and Anna despite her and Sirius' proving to each other they could still feel.

As she approached the school she heard a rustling in the forest cover and not to her surprise none other than Regulus Black beckoned her into the cover. Without him having to ask Holly came up with the answer he desperately needed.

"He's fine, Reggie. He's safe for now." She said, grasping his hand tightly.

"And you? Are you fine, Holly?" he asked desperately searching her features for the answer.

"I'm okay. Slightly shell-shocked, but fine."

"Good," he said pulling her into a tight embrace, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." The youngest Black admitted in an uncharacteristic moment of vulnerability.

"We mustn't be seen together. Not now that the war is coming closer. Reggie, I'm here if you need me."

"As I am for you, Holly. Look after him. He's a prat, but a good man. After all, blood is what this whole thing is about." He chuckled slightly at his attempted humour.

Holly nodded mutely at the boy, no _man_, which was supposed to be a cruel and heartless member of Sirius' family. If only her lover wasn't so damn proud he may see the human being behind the mask.

The days wore on after the attack and again Holy was left with nothing but weekly notes from her mother and Sirius assuring her they were alright and they would see her at graduation. Holly worked hard at her studies and found it a comfort to become completely engrossed in the mountains of information she needed for her NEWT's.

One morning the news she feared hearing came to her in the Daily Prophet over breakfast the weekend before exams. It had been weeks since she had laid eyes on Regulus across the Great Hall and now she knew why. His name was amongst those to have left Hogwarts to 'publicly pursue a career of terror', or so the newspaper said. Holly folded the paper neatly despite the tears in her eyes and put it back in her book bag. As she continued her breakfast she was startled by another copy of the Prophet being deposited into her lap.

"Do you see now? If you come across that little piece of scum, turn him in. Azkaban is less than he deserves." Said Sirius' voice from behind her.

Despite her sadness at hearing him speak of her friend that way Holly couldn't hold in her excitement. She immediately jumped out of her seat and with a thrilled cry of "SIRIUS!!" wrapped herself around him as he spun her around laughing.

Once her feet were firmly back on the ground he reminded her quietly,

"Love, you're making a scene."

To which she promptly replied with,

"I don't bloody care!" and pulled him into a searing kiss right there in the middle of the jam packed Great Hall.

Their encounter was, however, short-lived when a course voice said from the main doors,

"Auror Black! When you're done shagging the students you're on the clean-up team in Bristol!"

"Yes Sir!" Sirius shouted over his shoulder before turning back to Holly, "I miss you, Baby. And I really need you if you know what I mean," he added with a cheeky smirk, "Good luck next week and I'll see you at Graduation." He kissed her quickly and walked to the doors.

Holly shouted after him, "Stay safe or I'll kill you myself!"

"I know it!" and with a chuckle he was gone again.

Before she knew it Holly found herself in front of the mirror in her dormitory looking at herself for the last time in her school uniform. Oh how far she had come in the last year and a half from the quiet girl, ignored by her peers, tortured by her father and always self-conscious about every aspect of herself. She was a woman now, about to become a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would leave today to venture into the world, Sirius at her side, to build a life for herself.

With a final smooth over of her braided hair, she made her way to the Great Hall for the ceremony. The crowd of friends, parents, and students reminded her of the Marauder's graduation a year before.

As Holly made her way through the crowded hall to find her seat she felt disappointed that none of her friends could make it, but reminded herself that James, Lily and Sirius all played crucial roles in the war as well as Remus's heavy involvement in the war, not to mention his illness that made him so tired so often. Holly also found herself wishing her mother and Carie, her young sister, could be here, but alas it would not sit well with her father.

Holly was almost to her seat when she heard, rather than saw, whom she wanted there the most. It was a deep, bark-like laugh that made her weak in the knees. Standing on her chair to see over the crowd she saw the tall wizard who called her heart his. Sirius was talking with Professor McGonagall near the edge of the stage and appeared to be teasing her about something. Once Holly had jumped from her chair and pushed her way through the dense crowd she overheard Sirius calling the older woman 'Minnie' and being reprimanded after which he was prompt to remind her that he was no longer at school and therefore could not be given detention. It wasn't until she was upon then that she noticed his injuries. Sirius's arm was in a sling and he had several cuts on his arms as well as healing bruises.

"I should leave you two to it. Nice seeing you, Sirius." McGonagall said before departing as Sirius turned to see Holly walking towards him. She was the most stunning thing he had seen in quite a few long and gruelling weeks.

"Sweetheart!" he said, holding out his good arm to pull her into a hug and tenderly kiss her cheek.

"I thought you couldn't make it. I mean, I'm happy you did, but what happened to you, Sirius?" Holly looked up at him with her eyes worried.

"Me? You're worried about me? HA! You should have seen the other guy, love." Sirius said in reply before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. When they parted Sirius let her know how proud he was of her before passing on a quite unexpected message.

"You're mother called in yesterday. She wanted me to tell you that she's proud and ecstatic that your life is coming together. Also that she wishes you all the best for today."

"Ladies and Gentleman, could you please take your seats? The ceremony will begin in a matter of moments." rang Dumbledore's voice through the hall.

"We better get seated. I'll see you after the ceremony." Sirius said before depositing a sweet peck of a kiss on Holly's temple and leaving her to be seated.

**A/N:**

So sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review! ;)


	10. Memories

CHAPTER TEN

**CHAPTER TEN**

Memories

Oh, how quickly one's life can fall apart.

'Together Forever' was her motto when it came to Sirius. How wrong she was. Holly Maywater was now alone save for her young sister. But it's just not the same as having all those that loved her here. She looked around the apartment. Holly could still feel him here. Still feel his touch and taste his kiss, but he was gone. Forever. He deserved hell for what he did, but hell didn't have a patch on what he was going through in Azkaban. He was innocent of the crime he was convicted for, but he was a cheat, a liar, and a criminal to her. After all this she still couldn't hate him and deep down she knew it.

Holly had taken three months off work to mourn the dead and come to terms with the loss of her hero. She remembered the day, not so long after graduation, that she got her job in a muggle library. The scene played out in her mind clearer than any film.

Holly came home after the interview. She had been hired! She felt wonderful but had no idea how to tell Sirius. He was an auror, a glamorous and important job, both in the war effort and during peacetime. Holly was now a junior librarian and she adored the job but it was hardly comparable to an auror. As she walked in the door she heard Sirius in the shower so she knocked on the bathroom door and went in.

"How was your day, Love?" Sirius asked through the steamy glass of the shower unit.

"It was great. I had an interview at the library today. How are you?"

Ignoring her question, he asked eagerly, "How'd it go? Are you their new star employee?"

"I don't know about 'star employee'," she said with a giggle, "but I am an employee."

As soon as she had said that the shower door sprung open and a very wet Sirius grabbed her in a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" he beamed.

"Sirius! Must you be so free with your nakedness?" she scorned be fore he had a chance to shut her up with a kiss and drag her into the shower behind him.

That was the first time they had made love in the bathroom. He had been so proud of her that day she had forgotten her fear that she wouldn't match up to him.

As one memory faded from her vision another scene played out before her tear stained eyes by ghosts she would never see again. The life-filled red head and the mischievous grins of two brothers she loved as her own. Lily beamingly announcing her pregnancy, just barely after the death of her parents, and James asking Sirius to be godfather to his baby. How she wished that moment could have lasted forever. She would have gladly given her life to see those expression filled faces again instead of stony graves that could never show the affection that her friends had.

She watched as they faded again and another memory replaced them. This time it was the emergency room at St. Mungo's. Sirius had been hit by a spell which damn near killed him although by the time Holly got there he was smiling and winking, charming the medi-witch into getting him another chocolate frog. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been cheating on her even then.

When this memory disappeared a far more brutal one replaced it. The one thing she feared would happen since she left home to live with Sirius that Christmas that seemed an eternity ago.

Holly opened the door to reveal a huddled and unconscious figure on the doorstep. She was bare-footed and only dressed in pajamas. Upon looking at the girl's bruised and bloody face she recognized her.

"Who is it, Hol? I'm dead tired. Let's go to – BLOODY HELL!" Sirius swore before bending down and picking the girl up from the floor and carrying her inside to the couch. He then set to work on healing the young girl's wounds.

"Who do you suppose she is? Homeless I suspect. Poor thing. Hope it isn't drug related." He said as he finished and stood to see the shocked and terrified expression on Holly's pale face.

"What's wrong?"

"She isn't homeless and she isn't a drug addict. Her name is Carie," she looked up at Sirius with tears streaming down her face, "She's my sister."

"Lollie? Is that you?" Carie asked in a whisper from the couch. Holly rushed over to her sister's side.

"Yeah, Cutie-pie. It's me. You're safe here. You have to tell me something. Did our father do this to you?"

The young girl opened her eyes and looked straight at Holly. "He said I'd been talking to you, Lollie. He said I was evil for talking to you. Who's that?" she asked, looking past Holly to Sirius who was clearly outraged that the man who had hurt his Hol had now attacked 14-year-old Carie.

That was the start of the horror that was the fight against Voldemort. A dinner party, however, marked the start of her young life falling apart.

The Marauders, Lily, Natalie and Holly sat around Sirius' flat after a good hearty feed of fish and chips laughing at some of the old pranks that the boys pulled in Hogwarts, however, two of their number were not really paying attention as they were quietly talking about the social themes in Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. Well, at least Nat and Remus were talking about that until they were noticed.

"I'll clear up for you, Hol." Natalie announced.

"I'll help." Remus declared a little too loudly and much too quickly for it to sound innocent.

As soon as Remus and Natalie reached the kitchen and Lily and Holly could hear the dishes being done, they positioned themselves so they could see through the window to the couple within.

"You know, Remus, I think I've actually lost my copy of Pride and Prejudice." Natalie mused while washing a plate and handing it to Remus to dry.

"Ah! Umm…about that – " Remus stuttered before Natalie cut him off.

"You have it. That's fine. Keep it. Consider it a gift from a shy admirer." Natalie said, blushing lightly.

"An admirer? Well, what I mean to say is, is thank you, Natalie." Remus replied as he turned his back to put the plate away. Remus turned back around swiftly as he heard Natalie angrily throw a fork into the sink.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, REMUS! How long are we going to dance around this issue? I like you, Remus. Not just as a friend but also as in I want to kiss you stupid, rip your clothes off and have my wicked way with you every time I see you. I fell in love with you years ago and yet you have proved to be the single most unresponsive male in the world!" Natalie raged.

For a split second Remus looked shocked but then his features turned to that of determination and desire as he strode across the kitchen, pulled Natalie to him and kissed her so hard he had to hold her up.

It seemed to Holly that every time something good happened someone died. Natalie was shot down by the killing curse outside her house the next morning. She had been on her way to meet Remus for breakfast. It had only been mere weeks before Lily gave birth to little Harry, making the experience rather bittersweet for Remus. Holly couldn't help but think of poor little Harry. Living with Petunia and her family would be difficult for him. Sirius should be looking after him, but then Sirius hadn't exactly been role model material since Regulus had left. No. Died. Regulus was dead, and Holly must remember that. Gone, disappeared, left the world she was now stuck in and there was no use writing him a letter. Besides, how would it look if the girlfriend of the notorious Sirius Black, convicted murderer and sell out to Lily and James Potter, had a letter lying around addressed to a known Death Eater?

Sirius had started drinking and stopped coming home the day Regulus disappeared. He seemed to withdraw into himself. Holly had known then that something wasn't right. It had only increased after Lily and James went into hiding with Harry. He often frightened her when he did come home, he would fly into violent rages and more fire whiskey bottles had been smashed against the wall than she cared to count. Sirius had always been passionate enough to be violent but not once had he directed that towards Holly. She knew he would never, could never hurt her.

Then there was that night. The night to end all nights. She lost it all. Holly went to Remus' apartment to check he was okay after a bout of sickness and he had admitted the worst t Holly. The one thing that crushed her more than any other before then or since.

Holly sat in Remus' small kitchen sipping hot tea.

"He cheated on you, Holly." He had said so simply and honestly.

She could hardly believe her ears.

"It was only the once. He was drunk and some girl at some pub managed to get him into bed. He couldn't look at you. He couldn't go home for over a week. He felt, still feels guilty."

The last she saw of Sirius Black was a haunted, scared man who had grabbed her upon entering her darkened flat that night.

"Don't scream, Hol, it's me." Sirius had said hurriedly.

"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU'RE A LIAR AND A CHEAT AND A –"

"Holly! Shut up! It's not so important right now! Lily and James are dead! Peter. It was always Peter! He was their secret keeper, Hol. I'm going after him and I won't be back. They'll arrest me for it all and I can't prove my innocence. You have to believe me, Hol. Please." He begged.

"I believe you. You might be a scoundrel but you wouldn't do that to James." She said before she kissed him for the last time.

The next day Holly found out that Sirius had been given life imprisonment in Azkaban without a trial.

_**A/N: As always, sorry it took so long to update. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. R&R please. **_

_**Cheers! **_

_**SF.**_


	11. A Funeral

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: A FUNERAL**

The death of Sirius Black was such huge news that it even infiltrated the muggle news in Sydney, Australia. Holly as quietly reading the Sydney Morning Herald over breakfast one morning before heading to work when she saw it: "NOTORIOUS MURDERER ANNOUNCED DEAD: LONDON".

She slowly looked up at Regulus Black across the kitchen table.

"He's gone, Reggie."

"Who?"

"Sirius. He's dead." Holly announced with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

As she starred at the youngest Black brother the phone rang. Regulus' wife, Anita, walked in and handed a piece of paper to Holly.

"Carie called. These are the funeral details. Go home, Hol." She said in her kind, motherly voice.

Harry was standing near the candle and photograph that had been displayed at the memorial service. Holly did not really want to go anywhere near the teenager for fear of having to answer his questions, but she knew she need to talk to Sirius. She needed closure. She approached him and knelt before the flame that represented her lost love.

"They say the things you dislike in others are the things you dislike in yourself. Maybe that's true, Sirius. Maybe I hated you for being unfaithful because of the secrets I kept. Perhaps we were both unfaithful in our own ways. When you told me you were innocent I was loyal to you and I believed you, but I still wasn't faithful. I kept your blood and used it as my own. In the end none of it mattered enough, did it love? Rest in peace, Sirius, because God knows you never lived in it."

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face. Holly was allowed a moments peace before the James Potter look alike placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Who are you, Miss?"

"I'm just your tenant. I live in the flat your godfather owned in Soho. I'm nobody Harry."

"It sounded like you knew him well." Harry speculated.

"Not well enough." Holly admitted.

"Your lease. I – I didn't see one in the papers from Grimmauld."

"There isn't one."

"Oh," Harry replied cautiously, "How did you know Sirius?"

Put off by the bluntness of the question she answered,

"I – I went to school with him."

"You would have known my parents then?" the youngster asked excitedly.

In a panic of not wanting to relive anymore memories than she had to Holly simply said,

"I must be going. My sympathies for your loss."

As she retreated Remus joined Harry.

"I see you have met Holly Maywater. Cheerful isn't she?" he said dryly.

"Holly?"

"The woman you were talking with just now."

"She didn't tell me her name," Harry stated, "only that she went to school with you."

"She did. Amazing woman. One of a kind until that night in the Shrieking Shack."

This sparked Harry's attention, "What do you mean?"

"She was the only one to believe Sirius to be innocent from the very beginning, despite what he did to her." Remus explained.

"They were close." Harry said more as a statement than a question.

"In love." Said Remus.

"She didn't say, just that she was my tenant. Why would she leave something like that out?"

Remus flung an arm around the younger boy's shoulder,

"It wasn't easy for her. They went through a lot together. She lost everything by the end of the first war, but those aren't my stories to tell and I'm not sure I've ever known them fully."

Harry paused in his conversation with Remus to eavesdrop when he heard Professor McGonagall call Holly.

"Miss Maywater! A word?" she begged.

"Of course Professor."

"I must say I am surprised to see you here. How long has it been since you stepped into our world?" the professor asked.

"Not long enough it seems." Holly replied as her body tensed.

"He is back you know. Do you wish to fight this time?"

Holly's temper snapped,

"Fight for what? For love? That was destroyed last time. For freedom? I hardly deserve it. For Sirius? In case you hadn't noticed, he's dead too. I've lost enough."

"For Harry?" McGonagall added warily.

"He doesn't know who I am. Good day Professor."

And with that Holly disapperated.

Harry turned to Remus and stated simply,

"She's I a lot of pain."

"She has been for fourteen years. She gave up the day after your parents were killed." Remus explained.

"She lost Sirius that day." Harry said with realization dawning on him.

"Yes. She lost everything."

**Hey guys!! I know it's been forever and a day since I updated but I hope that you all can look past that and enjoy the rest of my tale.**

**Please R & R. **

**SF. xoxo**


	12. Family Reunion

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Family Reunion**

Life moved on in much the same was as it always had for Holly. She was living in London again, working nine to five with all the other adults and keeping herself as far away from the magical community as possible. Neither Holly nor Carie had heard from Harry since Sirius' funeral five years ago, which was good for them as both still resided in Sirius' apartment. It was for this reason that Holly was surprised early one Sunday morning when none other than Remus Lupin knocked on her door.

"Remus. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Holly asked coldly.

"Don't be like that, Hol. I've come with news that I know you have not heard due to your self-imposed muggle lifestyle you're living lately," Remus commented. Holly merely huffed in reply.

"Sirius is alive," he said, waiting for the reaction that would surely be nothing short of an explosion, but it did not come.

"Thank you for informing me," Holly said in a voice so cold it sent chills up Remus' spine.

"He wants to see you, Holly. Please come with me to see him?"

"That's not such a great idea, Remus," she said.

"Please? Just once for an old werewolf's peace of mind?" He begged.

"Manipulation does not suit you, Remus. I will go for you, not him. Understood?"

"Understood."

And with that they apparated outside number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"You stashed him in number twelve? What the hell are you thinking, Remus. Have you turned into a complete idiot? The man dies, comes back to life and the first place he lands is the one place on earth that may possibly be worse than Azkaban!" Holly screeched upon seeing their location.

"He's fine with it, Holly. I swear that to you. He's safe and healthy and with Harry," Remus said in his own defence.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's number twelve. No-one deserved to be living in that place. It should be abandoned. Anyway, that's an issue for another time. Come on, let's get this bullshit over with," Holly said as she lead the way up the front stairs to the old door and pushed straight on through, making her way to the living room as if she had been there before.

Sirius was standing in front of the old red velvet loveseat in front of the fire with Harry leaning casually on the mantle. Upon seeing Holly enter the room his face softened more than Harry had ever seen before. It was a look of love. Oddly enough Holly's face was painted with nothing but pure rage.

"Hello, Hol," Sirius said with an air of apprehension.

Holly strode straight across the living room and punched Sirius fair in the face knocking him to the ground in one hit.

There was silence for a moment before Remus broke it,

"Well, that's been coming for nineteen years," he said dryly from the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry yelled, "Miss Maywater, that is out of line! Sirius is innocent. He wasn't my parent's secret keeper!"

Holly turned on Harry and her face composed itself.

"I know he didn't kill your parents, Harry. I've always known. But do not, for one minute, think this dog is innocent. You have no idea what you are talking about." She said, making an attempt to explain her outburst of violence.

"I'd forgotten that you knew, Hol," Sirius said, still sitting on the floor struck dumb by the woman who had just flattened him.

"You've known all this time and you never told me?" Remus asked from behind her in a tone that could only be defined as a painful mixture of hurt and disgust.

"I had bigger fish to fry than saving Sirius Black from a prison stint," Holly threw over her shoulder at the werewolf.

"Jesus, Hol, I'm so sorry. It's just that...that...oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Holly," Sirius muttered from the floor holding his head in his hands as it all came rushing back to him.

"Can it Sirius, you sound stupid," Holly spat as she dialled a number into her cell phone and waited for it to answer, "He's alive and he's fine, well, a grovelling mess, but otherwise fine, well, he also has a black eye. No it wasn't a damn Death Eater it was me! Oh, for Circe's sake you sound more pathetic than him. Yes, yes, I'll update you later. Tell Anita to put the damn kettle on and calm you down and you are not coming to England. Ok, I'll be careful. Bye."

As she hung up she looked around at the three men in the room who were all wearing a stunned expression, "What?"

"Who was that? Who else knows about Sirius?" Harry spat at her.

"No-one you need to worry about, Harry. He's forgotten, just leave it that way."

Sirius stood and looked at Holly with a hard expression on his face.

"I'm not a bloody Death Eater, Sirius. It's just an old friend that is concerned but has to keep his distance," Holly attempted to explain while remaining vague.

"This conversation is not over," Harry said coolly.

"Yes, Harry. It is over. Remus, Sirius." She nodded to them both and walked out the front door.

"Holy cow! She's so perfect," Sirius sighed, as Remus and Harry looked at him assuming that he finally had gone insane.

Three days was all it took. Holly could have killed that girl. She was so flighty and free. Whenever it took her fancy she just ran towards what she was curious about without a single thought for her mother or father. Holly was on her way to meet the latest flight from Sydney to London. Almost predictably Georgina was en route to meet her long lost uncle. Nothing good could come of this.

As soon as she exited the airport Holly grabbed her by the arm and threw the dark haired beauty into a taxi.

"Hi to you too, Aunt Hol," Georgina said in an indignant tone.

"Don't you 'Aunt Hol' me. Do you know how worried your father is?" Holly was hoping on winning her over with a guilt trip but she didn't feel too hopeful given who her uncle was.

"I'm not going to leave until I meet him. Dad's not worried enough to come see him, but I want to know him," Georgina replied, "Take me there. Please Holly."

"One time only, then you're going home. And there are rules. One, you do not tell him where you live. Two, you do not run off the minute you get a chance. Three, you do not tell him who your father is or your last name. Four, you get on a plane back to Australia as soon as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Aunt Hol." Georgina replied.

"Fine."

Holly apparated herself and her sixteen year old goddaughter to number twelve and stormed inside. She marched straight into the kitchen where Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Remus were eating dinner. Holly pushed Georgina into a chair and said,

"Georgina, this is Sirius Black. Curiosity quenched yet?"

"What the hell are you doing, Holly? I'm alive but I'm not free yet. Who is this?" Sirius looked as if Holly had lost her marbles.

"She won't tell a soul. Sirius, this is Georgina. She's curious to meet the infamous Sirius Black."

Before Holly could explain anymore her cell rang.

"Yes?" she answered.

"We're safe...you don't want to know...yes, we're with him...at number twelve." Holly's face paled as she pointed at Georgina, "Remember those rules. Shit is about to hit the fan, Georgie."

Holly excused herself and made a phone call to Carie, who now worked in the police force at a very high level and had access to wizarding records.

"I need to know what status is on Regulus Black and I need it quick...thanks Carie."

Not a moment after she hung up her phone Regulus and Anita Black stepped out of the fireplace in the living room.

"I told you she was safe," Holly said, trying to calm Regulus.

"If she's with him she's in danger. He's too reckless to have anything to do with my children, and you know that as well as I do, Holly. Now, where are they?" Regulus chastised.

"He doesn't know you're alive, Reggie." Holly stated in an attempt to get him to see reason, but she knew it was a lost cause if his little Georgina was involved. Suddenly they heard a screech from the kitchen.

"Georgina!" Regulus yelled and ran for the other room.

Upon entering they caught Georgina, Remus, Harry and Ginny all entranced and laughing at the story Sirius was telling them.

"So, the next minute, James turned around and was bombarded by no less than seven barrels of…"

"Georgina! Up and get ready to leave," Anita commanded, "NOW young lady!"

"Geez Mum. It's not like he's the anti-Christ, he's family," Georgina whined as she was marched out of the room.

Sirius looked up at the man standing to his right and jumped out of his chair drawing his wand in shock.

"You're dead! Everyone knew you were dead. Holly what the hell is going on?" Sirius demanded.

"Same could be said for you, brother. Someone took pity on me and saved me. God only knows why. However, unlike you I have never been dead, merely lying low," Regulus explained.

"So have you returned to reclaim your fortunes and the family home?" Sirius asked accusingly.

"No. I want for none of this. This house has never been anything but a torture chamber and the money; well I wouldn't claim anything that was my dear old mommy's. I came here to get my daughter, you daft mutt."

"Pack it in, Reggie. He didn't even know she was on her way. Sirius knew nothing until Georgie turned up here with me." Holly explained.

Everyone else in the room sat in silence watching what was unfolding, except Harry, who believed deeply that he had a great man he needed to thank standing in front of him.

"Reggie? Short for Regulus Arcturus Black?" He asked.

Regulus turned his head in his direction, "Perhaps, who wants to know?"

Harry stood and held his hand out to Regulus, "Harry Potter, Sir. I just want to thank you for your part against Voldemort. Without you, I'm not sure we would have ever destroyed him."

Sirius was stunned to say the least. How could his dead Death Eater brother have helped Harry? He had never helped anyone but himself…or mother.

"I did nothing, Mr. Potter."

"Reggie, you sacrifice your life. If I hadn't helped you get on that plane that night you would have been killed. You betrayed the most evil demon that ever existed just to save innocent people you had never met. Not very Slytherin of you, I have to say, snake face." Holly proclaimed.

"I think I've missed something here. So, you," Sirius pointed to Holly, "plotted with my evil and somewhat deceased little brother to save humanity, and you," he pointed to Harry, "are thanking him like your life depends on it. What the hell has been going on while I was dead?"

"You never developed fully in the head did you, Sirius?" Regulus asked, "It wasn't all since you were dead. Not long before the Potters were killed Holly helped me escape England and run to Australia to hide. Everything was done before you went to prison, and well before you died. I came looking for you, but as always you were off running around with your Gryffindor cronies with no time for you troubled kid brother. I needed help and Holly was the only one I had to turn to."

"So you were never evil? Is that what you're telling me?" Sirius was still sceptical.

"He was thrown into something he couldn't control, Sirius. He did the best with what he had. We all did. Just we had more to work with than Reggie until you threw that all away." Holly spat.

"Come on Reggie. We have what you came for." Holly dragged Regulus out of the room and headed up the hall towards the living room so that they could floo home; however it didn't take a second for the portrait of Mrs. Black to zero in on them.

"Regulus! My dear Regulus! You're here! Get rid of the blood traitor scum at once!" she screeched from her frame.

Regulus just smiled hi crooked smile at her and said, "I am blood traitor scum, you nasty cruel old hag!" He then flicked his wand at the portrait and it exploded into flames and burnt to ashes in seconds. "I always wanted to do that, I hated that painting."

"Thank you." Came the voice of Sirius from behind them.

"Gladly, brother." Regulus replied.


	13. Goodbyes and Goodnights

**Chapter 13: Goodbyes and Goodnights**

As Regulus, Anita and Georgina stood at the fireplace in the living room Georgina looked up at Sirius and said, "I want to know who you are. Sirius, can I write to you?"

Before Sirius could answer her Regulus jumped in, "I don't think that is such a good idea, Georgie. I'm sure that Sirius has many more important things to do than to write letters to a child."

This hurt Sirius, but how could he blame his brother? Sirius had left him to his own devices and lost him. "We'll see Georgina," Sirius answered his niece.

After Regulus had sent his wife and daughter through the floo he turned to his brother, "So this is goodbye, Sirius."

At this Sirius panicked, perhaps he could get to know the person that Harry and Holly had seen in his brother. "Come here for Christmas?" he asked, not really sure of hat he as doing.

"Excuse me?" Regulus asked incredulously.

"Come here, to number twelve, for Christmas. Bring the family, Anita and Georgina – "

"I have a son, Max, as well."

"Then bring him too! The kids can have a white Christmas in London, Harry could get to know you, and maybe, just maybe, we could mend some bridges?" Sirius begged his brother.

"Maybe. Goodbye, Sirius." Regulus said as he stepped through the floo.

'Imagine that, the brothers Black, together again! Impossible!' Sirius thought to himself.

Holly, who had been standing in the doorway, had heard the entire conversation and although she would never admit it, her heart broke just a little bit for Sirius who had always wanted a family of his own. "Don't hold your breath for a family Christmas. Reggie is fiercely protective of his children and he sees you as a threat," she said, not wanting the man's hopes to soar too high.

"What happened to him Holly?" Sirius asked.

"That's a very long story. You might want to sit down," Holly replied as she took a seat on the couch and gestured to Sirius to sit with her. Holly was aware that she owed him nothing, least of all an explanation about his brother, but if it had been Carie, well, she would want to know. So she began to tell the man who had betrayed her and broken her heart the story of how she saved his brother and her best friend. "Regulus came to me the summer before my final year at Hogwarts."

"Just after we moved into our flat," Sirius interrupted. He saw her physically flinch at the thought of their shared past and felt immediately guilty at bringing it up, "sorry, please continue."

"He was looking for you, but you were out with James. He didn't want to talk to me at first but I convinced him to come in and tell me what was wrong. He was just another Slytherin to me before that day. He was so scared and conflicted. He'd just been asked to join the Death Eaters. There was nothing I could do to help him other than offer my friendship," Holly reminisced as she stared at the empty space somewhere behind Sirius. She couldn't bear to look at him as she told this story.

"But he still joined them; he still helped torture people, even killed." Sirius said.

"Yes, he did. He's not proud of it but he had no other option. A lot of people thought he did it because it was expected or to please hid mother. Neither is true. He joined them to get on the inside. His plan from the beginning was sabotage. Regulus figured out the horcruxes and managed to get to one, although it nearly killed him," Holly noticed that Sirius looked truly remorseful. He sat with his head hung low, refusing to meet her gaze. "He found one of the horcruxes, as I'm sure Harry has explained. We thought it was the only one. Regulus had to run. If he didn't he would have been killed by the Death Eaters or thrown in Azkaban by the Ministry. Nowhere was safe. I helped him get a plane to Australia. No one has ever gone looking for him since England assumed he was dead – until today." She finished her story.

"You saved him from death and Azkaban. Did you even try for me?" Sirius asked with his head still bowed.

"It was different with you. I knew you were innocent but who would have believed me? Reggie was just another casualty of the war. You were the Potter's secret keeper, godfather to the boy-who-lived and murderer of poor simple Peter Pettigrew. Your fate was signed, sealed and delivered the very moment Peter gave James and Lily to Voldemort. I couldn't have done anything Sirius," Holly explained. She placed a consoling hand on his arm, "I'm so, so sorry for that. Despite everything that happened between us, if there was the most remote chance I could have saved you from Azkaban I would have. I would have done anything. You couldn't imagine the guilt I've had inside for all these years for being useless to stop that." With that said, Holly stood from the couch and walked to the door before turning back to Sirius, "goodnight Sirius," she said sadly.

"Goodnight Hol." He said as she turned and walked away.

Why was it that he was always the one left out of the loop? No-one understood things in the same way as he did. He knew his father had turned his back on his family and his heritage when he fled from England twenty years ago. Maxwell could not understand why his father would have done this. He had the suspicion that there was more to the story than he and Georgina had been told. Aunt Holly knew, he was sure of this. He was also sure that the reasons behind his father's relocation to Australia were to blame for all the fuss over Georgina running off to England to meet some bloke who their father mentioned was their uncle. But Maxwell knew that their father had no family except for Aunt Holly, who wasn't related to them anyway, she was just an old school friend. So, here he sat, in the living room after his mother and father had disappeared through the fireplace of all things apparently headed for London. Maxwell had no idea how one was to travel via fireplace!

"Bloody typical of Georgina. Just wait until Father drags her back here, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," Maxwell thought bitterly to himself.

No sooner had Maxwell started cursing his sister mentally than his family appeared, travelling back through the fireplace.

"Sirius asked us to come for Christmas, 'Nita." Regulus said to his wife.

"And what was your reply?" she asked him.

"I told him I'd see. Naturally I wasn't going to agree to that without consulting with you first."

Anita looked at her husband pensively, "I think we should go. It will do you some good to get to know him as a man rather than as boys in over their heads in a war. Not to mention the children, family has always been important and Sirius is your brother, despite your history. Everyone deserves a second chance to make things right, Regulus. You got one, perhaps he should get one as well," Anita concluded.

"What about Holly?"

"I think she will understand, although, I wouldn't put money on Carie being thrilled to hear about it. You know her thoughts on your brother. But from what I've seen of him he seems to be different from what you describe from memory."

"Fine. Decision made," Regulus said turning to his children, "Max, Georgie, pack a bag. We're going back to London to stay with your uncle for a while," Regulus said to his son.

"My uncle?! Since when do we have family?! And what the hell is with the fireplace?!" Maxwell yelled at his father.

"Pack a bag and behave. Situations have changed, there are a few things you have to learn about me and yourself," Regulus replied as he strode off through the house to gather the things necessary for a stay at number twelve.


End file.
